La création a toujours besoin du hasard
by Kinette04
Summary: Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui.   "Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible !"     "-Je ne vois pas pourquoi !"    "- Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel !"
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard **_(1)_  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

Et oui encore moi :P

Mais je rassure tout le monde, je n'arrête pas « D'un passé au futur ». J'ai seulement eu cette idée sous la douche (xD c'est un peu bizarre de dire ça)

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que tu crois que créer c'est vraiment vivre deux fois ? » <strong>(2)<strong>

Ron soupira d'agacement un énième fois. Seamus n'avait pas arrêté de poser des questions absurdes depuis qu'il s'était levé. Harry rigola en face du rouquin. Seule Hermione semblait intéressée par les interrogations du Gryffondor et tentait d'y répondre dès qu'elle le pouvait.

« Et bien… » commença la jeune fille en réfléchissant. Le rouquin attrapa un muffin qu'il croqua férocement comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre les sornettes de ses camarades. « Je dirais que oui. » continua la brune, ignorant son ami qui grognait. « Rien qu'en prenant l'exemple de la reproduction. Lorsque tu donne naissance à un être, c'est le fruit de ta chair, il est donc la continuation de ton 'toi'. » répondit philosophiquement la brune, et elle continua, avançant arguments et exemples incessants qui finirent par donner la migraine au jeune Weasley qui se prit la tête dans les mains. Celui que l'on appelait le Survivant rit et tapota la chevelure rousse d'une main compatissante.

« Harry tu veux un bout de bacon ? » demanda la vois de Dean en tendant une assiette sous le nez du brun qui eu un mouvement de recule.

« Non merci Dean » répondit Harry en fronçant le nez. « Et puis c'est quoi ce bacon ? Il sent la charogne. Eloigne ça de moi Dean, je crois que je vais vomir. » déclara-t-il écœuré.

Le métis arqua les sourcils et renifla l'assiette qu'il tenait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » demanda-t-il étonné « il sent super bon ce bacon. »

« Passe-moi ça. » ordonna Ron en attrapa l'assiette à son tour. « Hum. C'est vrai Harry… il à la même odeur que d'habitude. » annonça-t-il après avoir sentit à son tour les tranches de bacon.

« Et bien je dois avoir le nez bouché » répliqua le brun, vexé de se faire remarquer par une simple histoire de bacon. Il se leva, près à se rendre à son premier cours de la journée, son cours préféré : Potion. Tenu par le prof avec qui il s'entendait le mieux : Snape.

« Youpi ! » s'écria une petite voix dans la tête brune. Il allait encore bien s'amuser.

:Pause :

Evidement, tout ceci n'est que pure ironie.

:Play :

« Harry rassure-moi : tu as fais ton devoir ? » demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils étaient devant la porte des cachots.

« Quel devoir ? » demanda le brun en levant un sourcil.

La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit en un parfait rond et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent.

« Hermione arrête tu me fais peur » déclara Ron.

« Harry ! Dis moi que tu plaisante ! »

« Mais pas du tout. De quel devoir est-ce que tu parles ? » réitéra Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre des crises de sa meilleure amie.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur leur professeur.

« Je vois que les bonnes habitudes n'ont pas changées Monsieur Potter » dit la voix froide de Severus Snape. « Je vais réfléchir à une sentence convenable… Entrez ! » tonna la voix. Les trois amis ne répliquèrent pas et allèrent s'assoir face à leur chaudron.

« Non Harry, ce n'est pas encore l'étape de la feuille de mandragore » souffla une voix derrière lui durant la préparation de leur potion. Le brun s'arrêta juste à temps et reposa délicatement la feuille sur sa table. Des gouttes perlaient sur son front, signe d'une concentration extrême. Il hocha la tête pour remercier son sauveur et plongea dans son manuel pour relire convenablement les différentes étapes.

'_Après avoir incorporé trois gouttes de térébenthine remuez cinq fois dans les sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre puis ajoutez-y une feuille de mandragore' _

Harry soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas vu la partie la plus longue de la phrase ? Décidemment il était maudit dans ce cours. Il remua doucement sa préparation cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et sourit de satisfaction jusqu'à ce que son sourire disparaisse subitement. Pourquoi sa potion devenait-elle rouge et pas jaune ? Il se jeta sur son livre en déglutissant.

'_dans les sens _inverse_ des aiguilles d'une montre' _

Il hésita entre crier et pleurer.

« Non » murmura-t-il alors qu'il voyait déjà Snape s'approcher de lui un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

« Et bien Monsieur Potter… je vois que même votre capacité à lire est inférieur à votre niveau d'intelligence – qui est par la même occasion à un seuil minimum par rapport au normal requis. » Des rires gras retentirent dans la salle et les yeux verts se tournèrent directement en direction de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir à 22 heures Monsieur Potter » Il cracha son nom comme à son habitude avant de retourner à son bureau.

« Ainsi que samedi, puisque qu'en plus de cela vous n'avez pas fait votre devoir » ajouta Snape alors que les rirent redoublèrent d'intensité.

Hermione qui était au rang devant lui se retourna pour lui lancer un regard triste alors que Ron murmurait un juron envers son professeur.

Samedi, il avait un match de Quidditch.

« L'enfoiré. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour l'entrée en matière. Courte certes mais qui va très rapidement être suivie ^^<strong>

** (1) citation de Jacques Godbout dans **_Les Têtes à Papineau_

**(2) vient de la citation d'Albert Camus dans **_Mythe de Sisyphe _**: **"Créer, c'est vivre deux fois"


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

* * *

><p>« Entrez » tonna la voix de Snape de l'autre côté de la porte lorsque Harry frappa le pan de bois. Le grincement à l'ouverture fit serrer les dents du brun qui regarda son professeur avec des yeux noirs.<p>

« Vous savez parfaitement que ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi, alors cessez vos enfantillages Potter » déclara le maître des potions avant de s'affairer sur des feuilles parchemins.

Le Gryffondor resta planté comme un idiot au milieu de la salle.

« Il y a tout un cagibi remplie de chaudrons à récurer Potter. Au travail ! »

Le dit Potter souffla mais se dirigea vaillamment vers une porte qui dévoila un empilement de chaudrons tous les uns plus crasseux que les autres à son ouverture. Sa mâchoire tomba sous l'horreur du travail à faire. Il fit volte-face vers son professeur près à lui crier qu'il n'était pas un esclave et qu'il n'avait qu'à demander ça à un elfe de maison mais e reprit bien vite. Petit un : il avait toujours respecté les elfes de maison. Petit deux : s'il sortait de ses gongs, Snape ne ferrait qu'une bouchée de lui. Il ravala donc sa fierté et se mit à quatre pattes après avoir remonté ses manches.

Frotter. Ce serait un mot tabou à partir de ce moment. Quiconque le prononcerai se prendrai un doloris bien sentie. Il passa un quart d'heure à traiter Snape de tous les noms dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête subitement. Une main vint de plaquer rapidement sur sa bouche : il allait vomir. Ses jambes se déplièrent et il sauta presque sur ses jambes.

« Potter. Pourrais-je savoir où est-ce que vous comptez aller ? Vous êtes loin d'avoir terminé votre travaille. »

Harry ne répondit rien et courut vers la sortie sous le regard assassin de la « chauve-souris des cachots ».

**BLEUARG (1)**

Et merdeuh ! Pourquoi les toilettes étaient aussi loin aussi ? Roh et puis c'était pas sa faute !

« Bwahahahahaha ! Potter à gerber su'l'mur ! Potter à r'fait la peinture ! Potter à »

« Oh la ferme Peeves ! »

« Mwahahahahahaha ! POTTER A GERBER SU'L'MURE ! POTTER … »

Harry s'enfuit avant que Snape ne débarque au détour d'un couloir ou quelqu'un d'autre. Vu le bruit que cet abruti de Peeves faisait, le château était bon pour se réveiller.

« Harry ! Tu reviens bien tôt. » s'exclama Hermione alors qu'il venait de passer le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Oh ouai… j'ai réussi à être rapide » déclara le brun en passant à côté de son amie : direction la salle de bain. S'il commençait à lui dire qu'il avait régurgité elle allait ameuter tout le personnel et faire un scandale.

« Hey. Ca va ? » Harry releva la tête du lavabo. Ron se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « T'es tout pâle »

« Ouai » il lui sourit « j'ai juste bien bossé »

Le roux rigola et s'en alla. Le brun soupira en se laissant glisser au sol. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas bien. Depuis plusieurs jours il avait des nausées et même ses aliments préférés n'arrivaient plus à passer correctement.

Harry n'aimait pas s'inquiéter pour « rien », c'est pourquoi il se releva pour aller imiter Ron et rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>c'est le bruit de ce que vous aurez comprit xD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 <strong>

« Harry ? »

Le brun releva la tête. S'aurait pu être un aparté tout à fait ordinaire si ce n'est que le Survivant était à quatre-pattes devant un WC et que Ron venait de l'entendre vomir ses tripes à travers la porte.

« Harry bordel, je savais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! » s'écria le roux en ouvrant la porte d'un Alohomora. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu as des nausées ? » demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air autoritaire.

« … Ca doit faire quelques semaines… » répondit vaguement Harry en détournant le regard.

« Harry ! »

« Deux mois. »

« DEUX MOIS ? » Le brun sursauta au cri de son meilleur ami. Ron le regardait avec des yeux furieux et Harry sentait ses épaules s'affaisser petit à petit. Le jeune Weasley l'attrapa soudainement par un bras et le traîna derrière lui.

« Aïe ! Ron ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? Ron ! »

« Voir Hermione. »

« Quoi ? » Harry paniqua. « Ron non ! Pas Hermione s'il te plait ! Elle va en faire tout un fromage. »

« Et elle aura raison ! » Le roux s'arrêta, faisant percuter son dos avec le crâne du brun. « Harry tu ne te rend pas compte. Deux mois ce n'est pas rien, tu as un problème. »

Le brun mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure. « Ron s'il te plaît n'en parle pas à Hermione… » supplia-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Le roux soupira fortement et son regard affronta le vert de son ami. « Ok … mais à une seule condition » continua-t-il avant qu'Harry ne saute de joie. « Si ça continue, je veux que tu aille voire quelqu'un. » Le brun acquiesça vivement.

« Je suis vraiment nul de toujours tout t'accorder. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal Harry… » tenta tout de même Ron.

* * *

><p>« Je suppose que je dois te souhaiter bonne chance »<p>

« Ce serait effectivement chose bien venue »

Le brun rigola alors que son interlocuteur passait une main sur sa joue pour la faire glisser dans sa nuque.

« C'est vraiment naze. Je vais remporter la victoire si facilement. » bouda l'autre jeune homme.

« Ho ! Vous avez la modestie comme première qualité mon cher » ironisa Harry.

« Bien évidemment. » répliqua l'autre, faisant réitérer le rire du Survivant. « Tu es vraiment sûr… Tu ne veux pas que j'aille botter ses fesses à Snape ? »

Harry lui donna une tape sur le torse. « C'est ça, joue le p'tit dur. Tu es le premier à déguerpir quand il est dans les parages. »

« C'est faux. »

« Tu mens extrêmement mal. »

« Négatif. »

« Ca t'arrive d'affirmer ce que je dis ? » demanda le brun, faussement agacé.

« Oui. Quand tu me fais des compliments je le fais tout le temps »

Une moue apparue sur le visage du Gryffondor que l'autre s'empressa de faire disparaitre par un baiser. Un tintement lointain retentit, annonça le début imminent du match de Quidditch : Gryffondor vs. Serpentard.

« Ne profites pas du fait que je ne sois pas là pour faire n'importe quoi »

« Comme si c'était mon genre. » déclara le Serpentard en leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est ton genre. »

« Humpf »

« Allez ! Tu va rater l'envoi » Harry embrassa le bout du nez aristocratique de son bien-aimé.

« Hors de question. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça tant que je ne suis pas sur le terrain. »

« Oh ! Oui j'avais oublié qu'on ne commence rien sans sa majesté. »

« Tu as tout compris mon ange »

Harry secoua la tête avec amusement. « Bonne chance »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dise »

« ? »

« J'aurais ton porte-bonheur avec moi »

« Mon porte-bonheur ? »

Le blond acquiesça avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Celui-là »

Harry regarda le blond s'éloigner.

« Oh et Harry ! » Il se retourna « Ne t'inquiète pas. Un Malfoy ne faille jamais »

Ils se sourirent et Draco disparut, laissant un Harry seul dans les couloirs, les autres élèves assistant tous au match.

* * *

><p>« Monsieur Potter. Je suis ravi que vous m'accordiez votre présence » déclara sarcastiquement Snape lorsque Harry entra dans la salle de cours de potion ou – dans le cas présent- de retenue.<p>

« Prévenez-moi d'avance si vous comptez partir avant la fin exigée. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer son départ rapide de la dernière fois mais la referma. Il était hors de question qu'il étale ses petits problèmes devant le batard graisseux.

« Potter… un problème ? »

Harry, qui était en train de récurer de fond en comble les chaudrons qu'il n'avait pas nettoyés la dernière fois, releva la tête de sa corvée.

« Vous suez comme un bœuf » expliqua Snape.

Et alors ? Depuis quand est-ce que Snape se préoccupait de sa santé personnelle ? C'était surement encore une façon de se moquer de lui, en étalant au grand jour sa faiblesse musculaire etc. etc. Le Gryffondor hésita à lui envoyer un « Allez vous faire foutre » en pleine face mais se ravisa. Il avait beau être un rouge et or, cette répartie était peut-être trop téméraire, voir suicidaire.

Pour toute réponse il s'essuya donc simplement le front d'un revers de manche ce qui fit froncer les sourcils noirs du maître des potions. Durant toute son heure de cauchemar et de dur labeur, les yeux d'Harry divaguèrent vers la fenêtre la plus proche de lui, s'imaginent le match auquel il n'avait pas pu participer. C'est dans un soupire de profond désespoir qu'il redoubla d'ardeur dans son travail.

* * *

><p>« MALFOY ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR … ET SERPENTARD L'EMPORTE ! »<p>

« Eurk je t'en foutrai des : Serpentard l'emporte moi »

Harry rigola face au non enthousiasme de Ron.

« Ron tu n'es pas fairplay » commenta Hermione en tournant une page de son bouquin.

« Et toi tu nous ennuis à ramener tes bibles même au dîner. Ca t'arrive de faire des breaks de temps en temps ? » répliqua Ron piqué au vif. Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille, ce qui le calme immédiatement.

Harry préféré porter son attention sur ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table plutôt que se retrouver au milieu d'une seconde dispute puérile. Hermione avait beau être mature, elle perdait toute crédibilité lors de ses petites querelles avec Ron.

« Mais HEY ! Harry ! Tu compte nous vider la table ou quoi ? »

« C'est clair Survivor, t'as vu tout ce que t'as engloutit depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Toutes les têtes de la table se tournèrent vers le brun qui mâchait encore ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« T'es enceint ou quoi ? »

Tout le monde rigola face à la ridiculité de la chose. Harry croisa le regard de Ron et s'arrêta net.

« Harry est-ce que tu pourrais quand même finir d'avaler ce que tu as dans la bouche ? C'est dégoutant ! » Il reprit ses esprits durant un court laps de temps puis suivit Ron qui s'était levé en trombe sous le regard incompréhensif d'Hermione.

« Ron c'est complètement ridicule » paniqua le brun une fois dans leur salle commune.

« Bien sur que non Harry ! Tu te fous de moi ! C'est la seule conclusion logique. »

« Log… »

« Qu'est-ce qui est la seule conclusion logique ? »

Ils sursautèrent avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec une Hermione échevelée aux yeux perçants. Harry supplia Ron du regard.

« Pas cette fois Harry. Je ne te couvre plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire ? »

« Hermione… je crois… qu'Harry est… enfin… qu'il… »

« Qu'il ? »

« Je crois qu'Harry est enceint. »

« QUOI ? »

« Chut. Hermione… » Harry avait adopté une toute petite voix, presque inaudible.

« Mais enfin Harry ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien moi. C'est Ron qui invente de trucs. »

« Moi qui invente des choses ? Tu te fou de moi Harry ! Ca fais des semaines que tu vomis, tu manges comme 10, tu te fatigue pour rien… si ça c'est pas une preuve. »

Hermione fixa son regard sur le brun, les sourcils froncés. »

« Mais enfin Hermione… c'est impossible. »

« Ah ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! »

« Mais parce que je suis encore vierge bordel ! » cria le brun, tout son sang monté au visage.

« Pardon ? » Hermione lança un regard exaspéré à Ron.

« Ah oui ! Et comment tu explique ses problèmes ? Hein Hermione ? »

La jeune fille reposa son regard sur Harry.

« Harry tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? »

« Si je sûr de ce que j'avance ? Mais enfin Hermione ! Je sais encore ce que je fais de mon corps merci bien ! »

« Bien… bien… mais tu vas quand même aller voir Pomfrey. »

« Ah bah d'accord. La confiance règne. »

* * *

><p><strong>Vilaaa :) <strong>

**J'espère que pour le moment ça plait ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 :<strong>

« Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Potter ? » demanda l'infirmière alors qu'Harry était entré il y avait peu dans l'infirmerie, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Le brun tourna la tête vers Ron et Hermione, derrière lui. La jeune fille lui adressa un mouvement de tête.

Le Gryffondor inspira bruyamment, essayant de se donner un courage.

« Et bien voilà… j'ai un problème… »

« Oh Harry ! On ne va pas y passer la journée ! » s'exclama Ron en trépignant. « On pense qu'il était enceint »

« Ron enfin il aurait pu le dire lui-même. » le réprimanda Hermione.

Mme Pomfrey elle, regardait suspicieusement Harry puis elle lui adressa un sourire doux. « Par ici »

Il la suivit jusque derrière un rideau au fond de la pièce.

La brune et le roux fixèrent le drap blanc durant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, puis enfin, leur ami sortit. Il marcha jusqu'à eux, le regard vers le sol.

« Alors ? »

« Harry ? » demandèrent d'une même voix les deux autres rouge et or.

Le brun était au bord des larmes et il mit un moment avant de leur répondre.

« Mr Potter et bien enceint » annonça finalement PomPom en arrivant doucement derrière lui. Hermione hoqueta et Ron faillit tomber dans les pommes. Harry lui, laissa échapper une larme qui roula sur sa joue.

* * *

><p>« Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle. » expliqua Hermione en tournant en rond dans le dortoir d'Harry et Ron qu'ils avaient fermé à clé.<p>

« Ah parce qu'un homme enceint c'est rationnel peut-être. » dit Harry d'une voix banche.

« Ça, c'est magique ! »

« La magie est tout sauf rationnelle Hermione ! » Cette conversation l'énervait de plus en plus. Hermione n'avait pas cessé de se tourmenter sur le pourquoi du comment Harry avait pu tomber enceint.

« Mais Harry enfin c'est impossible ! »

« Hermione je t'ai dis que je n'ai rien fait ! »

La brune lâcha un soupire à fendre l'âme en se laissant tomber sur le lit où Ron et Harry était déjà assis.

« Il faut que tu en parle à Malfoy »

« Hors de question ! » cira le brun en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Mais enfin Harry, ça le regarde. »

« Mais ça ne peut pas être lui ! Enfin je veux dire… ça ne peut être personne. »

« Harry réfléchi ! Un bébé ça se fait à deux. »

Le brun se prit la tête dans les mains et renifla, les larmes commençaient déjà à monter.

« C'est rien… c'est les hormones » expliqua Hermione.

« Mais je m'en fiche de ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ? » paniqua le Survivant.

Ron s'éveilla enfin et passa un bras autour des épaules de son presque frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous on est là. » Pour toute réponse Hermione acquiesça.

« Je ne suis pas prêt » continua le rouge et or dans un souffle.

Les regards de Ron et Hermione se croisèrent mais ils ne surent quoi répondre face à la détresse de leur meilleur ami. Et ils s'en voulurent. Qui étaient-ils s'ils n'étaient pas capables d'aider Harry ?

* * *

><p>« Hep Hep Hep ! »<p>

Harry se retrouva attiré dans un recoin d'un couloir sombre, une bouche déjà en train de dévorer la sienne.

« Bah alors tu m'évite petit lion ? » demanda enfin son assaillant après avoir lâché ses lèvres. Le brun regarda ses pieds comme s'ils étaient devenus intéressants tout à coup en bafouillant que non.

Draco –puisque c'était lui- remonta la tête de son petit-ami à l'aide de deux doigts sous son menton.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement en caressant une des ses joues.

« Rien » Le Gryffondor lui envoya son meilleur sourire « Rien je t'assure »

Le blond leva un sourcil mais lui rendit tout de même son sourire avant de lui baiser cette même joue.

« Bien ! Alors tu n'auras rien contre le fait de me tenir compagnie pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard. » affirma le jeune aristocrate d'un ton décisif. Harry ne fit rien sauf réitérer un faible sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous plait :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

Merci aux nombreuses reviews ^^ Elles m'ont beaucoup amusées : « Rah mais comment est-ce que ça peut arriver ? » « Kyaaa ! j'espère que c'est bien celui de Drago » et autre :P Merci beaucoup :) En espérant que cette suite vous plaise !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 :<strong>

Harry se dirigeait à reculons vers Pré-au-lard. Les paroles d'Hermione résonnaient encore dans sa tête : « Profites-en pour le lui dire ». Ah ! Quelle plaisanterie. C'était facile pour elle de dire ça, c'était pas elle qui était en cloque !

Le brun inspira un grand coup. Calme. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Ins…

«Ah te voilà ! » Il sursauta alors que Drago approchait à grands pas de lui « j'ai cru que t'allais me poser un lapin » Le blond rigola « mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne ferrais jamais » ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant doucement la joue. Harry ne lui répondit que par un faible sourire.

« Ca va pas ? » demanda le jeune aristocrate en passant une main dans son dos, qui alla se nicher au creux de ses reins.

« Si si… je crois juste que j'attrape une mauvaise grippe… » inventa rapidement le rouge et or. Son petit-ami lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

« Bon alors nous allons éviter de rester dans ce froid plus qu'hivernal ! »

Harry se laissa entraîner dans toutes les boutiques du village sans rechigner. Il aimait passer du temps avec Drago. Il était bien loin le petit con de première année.

Le Gryffondor sourit en regardant son blond inspecter sa tasse.

« Je suis sur qu'ils ont foutu un truc pour m'empoisonner »

Le brun haussa les sourcils avant de rire.

« N'importe quoi » s'amusa-t-il en attrapant la tasse pour boire une gorgée. « Voilà… comme ça si c'est le cas, nous irons tous les deux au paradis »

Le blond acquiesça et commença à boire son contenu en jetant de temps en temps des regards au brun qui lui souriait quand il le faisait.

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux rien ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« Non je v… » Il avait faillit dire 'je veux éviter de devoir tout recracher'. « Je n'ai pas faim merci »

Drago hocha de la tête.

« Si tu couve quelque chose tu devrais allez voir Pomfrey » conseilla le vert et argent au bout d'un moment. Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Couver… il ne pouvait pas si bien dire.

Il lui offrit un misérable sourire.

« Oui…j'y penserais »

« Tu es sur que ça peut aller ? » demanda Drago une fois qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard.

« Oui…je vais monter me coucher tôt » dit doucement le jeune Potter.

Drago le prit dans ses bras.

« Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état » annonca-t-il d'un air grave.

« Dans quel état ? »

« La mine sombre… comme si ta dernière heure allait arriver »

C'était pourtant peut-être bien le cas. Drago allait le massacrer ou pire le quitter, pour toujours.

Un frisson parcourut son corps à cette pensée. Sa vie sans Drago, aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas le concevoir. C'était ridicule de penser de cette façon à leur âge mais… il le sentait. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui.

« C'est rien je t'assure…j'irais voir Pomfrey si ça peut te rassurer. »

« Hm » Le blond acquiesça et alla enfouir sa tête dans le coup du brun où il en huma l'odeur.

« C'est bizarre… » Le blond renifla

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas mit ton parfum ? »

Oups.

A vrai dire, il ne supportait presque plus aucunes odeurs. Et son parfum en particulier lui déclenchait des nausées.

« J'étais pressé de te retrouver… donc j'ai du oublier »

Le blond ricana gentiment. « Hm c'est donc cela… » Il resserra sa prise sur son petit-ami. « Monsieur et tellement pressé de me voir qu'il en oublie son parfum… y a d'autres choses que tu as oublié ? » demanda le blond en tirant sur l'élastique de son pantalon.

« Hey ! »

« Non tu l'as toujours » Il lui tira la langue alors que le brun rougissait. Le blond rigola face à sa gêne.

« C'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais vue »

« C'est…c'est pas une raison » bredouilla Harry en détournant le regard.

Drago rigola de plus belle puis il embrassa délicatement ses lèvres.

« Allez…va te reposer si ça va pas »

* * *

><p>« Alors ? »<p>

« Hermione laisse le arriver » la sermonna Ron.

Harry regarda ses amis et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Quoi ? » cria la jeune fille. « Mais enfin Harry ! »

« Hermione laisse-le… essaie de comprendre aussi…c'est pas quelque chose que tu peux dire comme un Bonjour »

La brune le fusilla du regard l'air de dire 'si tu lui trouve une excuse encore une fois je t'étripe'.

Harry avait déjà filé se coucher.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, au déjeuné, Hermione revenait à l'assaut lorsqu'il n'y avait plus trop de monde.<p>

« Harry tu as pu lui parler ? »

Le brun soupira d'agacement ce qui fit envoler quelques miettes de pains jusqu'à Ron en face de lui.

« Harry, je sais que c'est compliqué mais… » Elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami « tu ne peux pas attendre le dernier moment pour le dire à Drago, c'est quelque chose d'import… »

« Me dire quoi ? »

Les cœurs des trois amis cessèrent de battre durant un instant. Harry déglutit alors que Drago prenait place de l'autre côté de lui.

Hermione adressa un regard prononcé à son ami qui tourna doucement la tête vers son petit-ami. Des gouttes perlaient déjà sur son front.

« Me dire quoi ? C'est grave ? » redemanda le blond en lançant des regards de Ron à Hermione en passant par Harry.

« Non » dit précipitamment Harry. Ron se racla la gorge. « Enfin… ça dépend du point de vue… »

« Comment ça ? Quel point de vue ? » Les regards du blond se firent plus rapides. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Harry s'humecta les lèvres. Sa gorge lui semblait soudain très sèche.

Il sentit une petite main dans son dos, celle d'Hermione.

« Je… je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais… c'est arrivé… et… »

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha ! Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? <strong>

**Il va lui dire ? Va pas lui dire ? Et alors, quelle réaction pourrait avoir Drago ?**

**La suite au prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6 :<strong>

_« Je… je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais… c'est arrivé… et… »_

Harry déglutit. Ron le fixait comme si d'une minute à l'autre quelque chose d'effrayant allait lui arriver, la main d'Hermione reposait toujours calmement dans son dos et Drago… semblait avoir cessé de respirer en attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

« et… »

Non, non non non non ! Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, comme ça ! Comme une lettre à la poste. Enfin, qui annonçait une telle chose de cette façon ?

Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il n'entendait plus que les bourdonnements des battements dans ses oreilles.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Ron se mordait férocement la lèvre.

« Une prophétie à était faite. » lâcha de but en blanc Harry alors qu'Hermione poussait un tout petit cri aigüe.

« Une prophétie ? » répéta le blond en lançant des regards aux trois amis. Ron et Hermione se regardaient fixement comme s'ils communiquaient par télépathie.

Harry donna un coup de coude discret à la jeune femme qui lui tirait le pull en signe de protestation.

« Oui. Et… le fait est que… je dois tuer Tu-sais-qui »

« Le… » Les mots du Serpentard se perdirent dans un silence de plomb. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il soudain. « Je veux dire… pourquoi toi ? »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pousser un petit soupir. Il était à la fois soulagé que Drago soit tombé dans son 'petit' panneau mais entrer dans ce nouveau sujet l'agaçait. Qui aimait parler de sa peut-être prochaine mort ?

« Et bien parce que… quand il a essayé de me tuer moi, quelque chose s'est passé, je ne sais pas exactement quoi mais bref, je dois être celui qui le tuera. »

« Mais si tu n'y arrive pas ? »

Un frisson grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« La prophétie dit aussi que : _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… »_

Ces mots résonnèrent comme un glas sinistre.

Les yeux gris de Drago s'agrandirent doucement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il incrédule. « C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione qui se cachait derrière Harry, puis sur Ron. « C'est toi Weasley qui a monté toute cette comédie ? »

« Non. » déclara doucement Harry à la place du rouquin. « Non tu n'y es pas du tout. Je dois vraiment le faire Drago sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? » claqua fermement la voix habituellement douce du blond.

« Sinon rien c'est juste comme ça ! » s'agaça le brun en se levant, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Hermione qui s'appuyait contre lui. « Je vais me coucher, je ne me sens pas bien. » trancha le rouge et or en se tenant face à son petit-ami. « Prévenez les professeurs » ajouta-y-il ensuite à l'adresse de ses deux amis. Puis il s'en alla.

« Harry… n'aime pas parler de ça… » annonça Hermione d'une voix frêle.

« Je m'en doutais merci » répliqua sarcastiquement le Serpentard avant de partir à son tour sans demander son reste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Ron une fois qu'il ne restait plus que lui et Hermione « Il ne lui a rien dit du coup »

« C'était son but justement »

« Oui… on est d'accord…mais… »

« Il faudrait bien qu'il y passe. Et crois moi, il ne le ferra pas à la dernière minute. C'est maintenant ou jamais. » Ron acquiesça ses propos et ils se levèrent.

Le soir, quand Ron retourna au dortoir il ne trouva Harry ni dans la salle commune, ni dans les chambres. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entra dans leur salle de bain commune que le brun fit son apparition : au dessus des toilettes.

« Bordel Harry » s'inquiéta Ron en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. « Les potions de Pomfrey faisaient effet pourtant non ? » demanda-t-il en lui frottant le dos.

« Oui… ça doit être juste le stress, et toutes ces petites choses là… » soupira Harry d'une voix éraillée.

« Tu ne veux pas aller là voire ? »

« Non... ça va passer. »

« Harry ? » retentit une voix soudainement proche d'eux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Ron tourna la tête vers la porte où se trouvait la personne gênante.

« Rien du tout Seamus, va te coucher » ordonna le jeune Weasley un brin agacé que quelqu'un découvre que le Survivant n'allait pas bien.

Mais Seamus ne l'écouta pas. Au contraire il s'approcha.

« J'avais raison c'est ça ? Tu manges beaucoup plus que d'habitude et maintenant tu… tu régurgites »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à son ami qui s'était paralysé.

« N'importe quoi ! Ou est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer des choses pareilles ? Franchement Seamus ! » Ron l'embarqua avec lui dans la chambre.

Sauvé.

* * *

><p>7 heures. Les oiseaux gazouillaient et tout le monde s'activait déjà.<p>

Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Il se dirigeait tranquillement en direction de la Grande Salle dans le but de prendre son petit déjeuné quand une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui.

« N'espère…jamais plus…m'adresser la parole Potter ! Ou ne serais-ce que me regarder. »

Les trois amis restèrent plantés au beau milieu du hall, trop choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Je crois savoir… » annonça Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry dont les yeux se remplissaient déjà de larmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaa que j'aime m'amuser comme ça ! =D<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7 :<strong>

« Harry allez ! Sois gentil sors de là ! »

Hermione et Ron étaient collés à une des portes des toilettes où s'était enfermé leur ami depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure. Enfaite, depuis qu'ils avaient croisé Drago Malfoy, le richissime Serpentard dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Harry était resté pendant quelques minutes figé, au beau milieu de l'immense espace, puis, lorsqu'il avait reprit un semblant de vie il s'était enfui en direction des toilettes d'où il n'était pas sorti depuis.

« Harry ça va faire une demi-heure que tu ici » tenta de le résonner la jeune femme « Tu ne vas quand même pas y rester toute ta vie »

« Si » entendirent-ils répondre le brun du tac au tac.

Hermione soupira.

« Je suis sur que c'est un malentendu Harry » annonça le rouquin en posant une oreille contre la porte en bois, comme si ça pouvait l'aider dans ce qu'il faisait.

« Non ce n'en est pas un Ron » résonna la voix sanglotante du rouge et or « Vous le faites exprès ? Vous étiez là vous aussi, nous avons tous les trois parfaitement entendu ce qu'il a dit »

« Mais… »

« Laisse-le Ron… » décida finalement Hermione en attrapent le roux par la manche. « Harry, tu sortiras quand tu le voudras, et n'espère pas que l'on t'apporte quoi que se soit. » trancha-t-elle en sortant, embraquant le jeune Weasley avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On va pas vraiment le laisser là hein ? » demanda Ron une fois qu'ils étaient dans les couloirs.

« Si » déclara simplement Hermione.

« Mais Hermione… »

« Je le savais têtu, mais à ce point ! » Elle soupira d'agacement « Bon… pour le moment on va voir Seamus, d'après ce que tu as dit, toute cette malencontreuse historie viendrait de lui. »

Ron hocha la tête.

« Il n'est pas encore neuf heures, il devrait encore être dans la Grande Salle » réfléchie la jeune Gryffondor.

« Seamus Finnigan » rugit-elle, une fois dans l'immense salle où les tables des quatre maisons se tenaient les unes à côté des autres.

Le temps que celui-ci ne réagisse, Ron s'autorisa un regard vers la table des Serpentard où il croisa celui de Malfoy Junior un bref instant.

« Tu viens avec nous » ordonna Hermione, une fois que leur proie ai levé la tête vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » hurla Ron une fois qu'ils étaient tous les trois sorties, et que Seamus avait été plaqué contre un mur.

« Quoi ? » demanda Seamus, paniqué, ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

«Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Moi ?...Mais…m ais rien ! »

« Ne nous prends pas pour des bûches Seamus ! » l'avertie Hermione.

« Pour la troisième fois, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Malfoy ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je parlais discrètement avec Neville… de … de l'état d'Harry et… »

« Son état ! Bordel Seamus ! Tu te sentais vraiment obligé d'en parler ! » cira Ron, au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Ron calme-to, laisse-le finir »

« … »

« Je parlais avec Neville et Malfoy à entendu une partie de la conversation. » Il baissa les yeux « Il est venu me trouver pour que je lui dise exactement ce que je savais… et …et je lui ai dit que »

« Harry vomissait etc. etc.… »

Seamus acquiesça. Ron porta une main à son front en signe de désespoir et Hermione soupira.

« Je suis désolé je ne savais pas que ça créerait des problèmes »

« Ah non ? Parce que tu pensais sérieusement que tout le monde serait heureux dans cette situation ? Ouai youpi le Survivant est en cloque ! »

« RON ! »

Un ange passa et les trois Gryffondors tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la Grande Salle où tous les élèves étaient en train de partir.

« Hermione je t'en supplie ne dit pas à Harry que c'est de ma faute. »

Hermione marchait d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Ron derrière elle qui tentait de l'arrêter.

« Ron, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Est-ce que tu imagine un peu dans quel état va se trouver Harry après ça ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? Par Merlin ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Un crétin ! Un abruti ! Un … » Elle grogna et continua son chemin, ignorant les supplications du rouquin.

« Harry ? » appela la jeune fille une fois entrée dans les toilettes. Ron était resté sur le pas de la porte, ayant trop peur d'affronter son ami. Il regarda Hermione se diriger vers la porte où ils se trouvaient juste avant.

« Harry sors s'il te plaît. Il faut que l'on te dise quelque chose de très important. » Elle tourna la tête pour gronder Ron du regard. « Harry ? » appela-t-elle une seconde fois en s'appuyant sur la porte qui s'ouvrit.

« Il n'est plus là »

Les deux rouge et or se regardèrent avant de soupirer.

« Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller encore cet idiot ? » rumina Ron, essoufflé alors qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs à la recherche du brun.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais lorsque je le trouve, il va m'entendre celui-là ! On a déjà raté le cours de Métamorphose et on est bien partis pour rater celui de Botanique ! »

Pas d'Harry dans la salle commune.

Pas d'Harry dans les dortoirs.

Pas d'Harry dans la Grande Salle.

Harry introuvable.

« Nom d'un chien à trois têtes ! Il n'a quand même pas pu se volatiliser ! » râla Hermione.

« J'ai une idée ! »

La jeune fille lança un regard suspicieux au rouquin.

« Quoi ? Ca m'arrive … »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« On a qu'à utiliser la carte »

« Oh Ron ! Bravo ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers les dortoirs où ils étaient passés quelques temps plus tôt et Ron se jeta sur la valise d'Harry afin de la fouiller et trouver la carte des Maraudeurs dont ils étaient les seuls au courant de son existence.

_« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » _récita Ron en pointant sa baguette sur le morceau de parchemin en apparence vierge et tout à fait ordinaire.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione, alors que Ron balayait la carte des yeux.

« Ici ! » déclara-t-il soudain. Hermione se pencha par-dessus une de ses épaules pour voir où se trouvait Harry.

Le nom d'Harry Potter flottait lentement dans la case portant le titre d'Infirmerie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

Il s'est fait attendre celui là, désolée ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8 :<strong>

La porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée alors que Mme Pomfrey déclarait ces mots :

« Je suis désolée Monsieur Potter… »

« Quoi ! » crièrent Ron et Hermione, qui venaient d'entrer et de surprendre la conversation de l'infirmière avec leur ami, faisant sursauter les deux personnes déjà présentes.

« Bon sang ! Vous ne pouvez pas me lâcher la bride pour une fois ? » rumina Harry en fusillant du regard le roux et la jeune fille. Hermione s'offusqua et croisa les bras en rendant son regard noir au brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Harry ? » demande Ron en ignorant les remontrances de celui-ci.

Le dit Harry baissa les yeux.

* * *

><p>« Tout le monde sait ça Harry ! » annonça Hermione sur le chemin de la salle commune.<p>

« Et bien figure-toi que non, puisque je n'étais pas au courant ! » s'énerva un Harry encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

« Et bien c'est ton problème ! Tu n'as qu'à lire de temps en temps ! »

« Pas la peine puisque d'habitude tu es là pour ça ! »

« Ca ne te ferrais pas de mal pourtant de te cultiver par toi-même ! Et je parle aussi pour toi Ron » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le rouquin qui essayait de ne pas prendre part à la dispute de ses amis.

« Oh et puis tu m'agace voilà ! De toute façon, tout ça est de votre faute ! »

« De notre faute ! » hurla Hermione en se postant face à lui et ainsi stoppant leur avancé « Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler Harry ? Tu te rends compte que tu nous accuse ! »

Ron remarque que bientôt les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune femme.

« Oui c'est vrai Harry ! Là c'est quand même abusé ! »

« Ron la ferme ! »

Le rouquin fut très déçu de la réaction d'Hermione. Après tout il disait ça pour l'aider.

« Harry, tu viendras me reparler une fois que tu te seras calmé et excusé ! » Sur ces mots, la Gryffondor s'en alla, suivie de près par Ron qui lança tout de même un regard à Harry qui resta seul dans les couloirs.

Le brun dona un coup de pied rageur dans le mur à côté de lui. Tout partait en cacahuète ces derniers temps. Et il en avait plus que ras le bol ! Merde ! Voilà ce qui leur disait à tous ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! et Re-Merde !

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre la paroi en pierre et étendit ses jambes sur le sol rocailleux. Sa tête alla reposer sur le mur.

Sa vie entière était un désastre. D'abord ses parents étaient assassinés par un psychopathe qui tentait de le tuer ensuite, tout ça à cause d'une malheureuse prophétie d'une prof complètement déglinguée. Après cela il était confié à une famille d'emmerdeurs, imbus d'eux-mêmes, radins et esclavagistes qui le traitaient comme un maillon inférieur de la chaîne alimentaire. Il arrivait à Poudlard, où il découvrait que la moitié du monde magique le détestait et que l'autre le suivait comme des petits toutous, épiant ses moindres faits et gestes, en plus de quoi il apprenait qu'il fallait qu'il tue le monstre qui avait essayé de le tuer lui-même au lieu de quoi c'était lui qui y passait.

Réjouissance, dans ce monde de tarés, il rencontrait Drago, Hermione, Ron et quelques uns encore sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Mais, comme bien entendu sa vie était une catastrophe, il tombait enceint, comme ça, par miracle, et cette chose dans son ventre lui faisait perdre le peu qu'il avait.

MERDE !

« J'emmerde le monde ! J'emmerde ma famille ! Je t'emmerde Voldemort si tu m'entends ! J'emmerde cette putain de prophétie ! Et je t'emmerde toi aussi chose immonde que je suis obligé de garder parce que dans ce monde que j'emmerde on n'a pas le droit d'avorter ! »

Il respira bruyamment, sentant son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il cru un instant qu'il allait encore vomir.

Il inspira longuement après avoir fermé les yeux.

« Harry … » il sursauta quand une main se posa sur une de ses épaules.

Hermione se tenait en face de lui, accroupie, Ron un peu plus loin derrière elle.

« Je suis désolée Harry… on… on était juste très inquiets, et tout ce stress… » Elle soupira.

« Non Hermione… pardon… je suis un idiot, un imbécile, je n'aurais jamais du dire ça. Ce n'est en aucun cas votre faute à vous. Vous êtes les premiers à être là pour moi…et c'est comme ça que je vous remercie… je suis une sous-merde… »

« Non Harry ! Ne dis pas ça. C'est normal. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir face à tout ça. Tu es déjà très courageux Harry. Et Ron et moi sommes fières de toi tu sais. » Le rouquin acquiesça dans son dos.

Harry souffla un petit rire.

« Mais Harry…surtout…surtout, ne déteste pas ton enfant. Il n'y est pour rien. Tu dois lui donner tout l'amour que tu as si ce n'est plus encore. »

Harry la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Je…Je n'peux pas Hermione… » Il inspira car un sanglot voulait monter à la surface. « Ce…Cet enfant, je ne sais même pas d'où il vient, je…je ne sais rien de lui, et puis, je ne suis pas près Hermione. Il y a la guerre. Comment est-ce que je suis censé supporter tout ça en même temps ? » Il ne tient plus et une larme roula sur sa joue qu'il effaça aussi rapidement d'un coup de manche.

« Je suis tout seul »

« Non tu n'es pas seul Harry » le contredit Ron cette fois en s'approchant pour s'agenouiller à son tour. « Ne nous oublie pas »

Le brun lui sourit faiblement.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. Vous êtes toujours là » Un rire nerveux lui échappa « Ce que je veux dire…c'est que le destin de cet enfant sera de toute façon tragique. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

« Soit il mourra dans la guerre. Soit je mourrais avec lui. Soit je le laisserais seul, orphelin comme moi. Et ça je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que l'un de nous se retrouve seul. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive la même chose que moi. Je veux lui éviter tout ça. Je préfère qu'il ne vive pas parce que je l'aurais décidé pour son bien. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. »

Ron pleurait déjà toutes ses tripes et Hermione ne le faisait tout simplement pas car elle se mordait si fortement la lèvre que tout son visage était crispé.

« Harry s'il te plait… ne parle pas comme ça… » commença tout doucement la jeune femme « Tu ne vas pas mourir. Pas plus que ton bébé. Vous vivrais heureux. J'en suis sûre. »

« Mais comme est-ce que je suis censé le savoir ? Je…Je n'ai même pas de plan B. Je suis coincé. On est coincé. »

« Tu es quelqu'un de tellement bien Harry... » déclara Hermione en passant une main douce sur une de ses joues. « Moi j'aurais aimé être ta fille tu sais. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu l'aimes déjà tellement. De toute façon tu n'as jamais donné que la simple moitié de ton cœur Harry. Tu te donnes tout entier, à chaque fois. Et je t'admire tellement pour ça… »

Elle enlaça son ami, sous le regard encore humide de Ron qui souriait doucement.

* * *

><p><strong>Waouw, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en l'écrivant oO<strong>

**xDD Vraiment pathétique ! **

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plus, même si c'est toujours un peu court :S**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9 :<strong>

Ce fut un tremblement de terre qui réveilla en sursaut un Harry assoupit sur une table de sa salle commune vide. Il se frotta les yeux.

Ah non. C'était juste Hermione qui venait de poser un énorme livre sur cette même table.

« Rien ! Rien ! Rien ! »

Ron arriva derrière elle.

« Elle est comme ça depuis quinze minutes… » apprit-il à son ami.

« J'ai d'abord trouvé un livre sur les grossesses féminines…ça ne nous intéresse pas. Puis enfin, après 3 heures à chercher j'ai trouvé quelque chose. » Elle ouvrit le livre et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sous les yeux du brun.

_**Les Grossesses masculines**_

_Evènement apparemment inexistant dans le monde moldu, même s'il reste rare dans notre monde magique. _

_Les plus connues sont celles de Radontes Tourdesac et Ascartus Peverell ._

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? » demanda Harry en tournant la page pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien d'autre.

« Exactement… C'est, pour tout dire, la page la plus inutile que j'ai jamais vue » rouspéta la brune en reprenant son livre.

Elle sortit un autre livre qu'elle posa tout aussi brusquement sur la table.

« J'ai alors cherché quelque chose sur les grossesse féminines mais sans… » elle rosit

« Rapports ? » demanda Harry.

« Voilà… » Elle ouvrit le livre mais à la grande surprise d'Harry elle le garde sous ses yeux. « Le problème c'est que tout ce que ce livre relate sont des accidents. »

« Des accidents ? » demanda Ron qui ne comprenait rien.

« Oui. Enfaite… Roh je n'aime pas parler de ça avec vous… » déclara Hermione en se trémoussant.

« Oh la la Hermione s'il te plaît ! » s'agaça Harry qui ne voulait qu'une chose : savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

« Bon… » Elle se racla la gorge et reprit. « Enfaite, certaines fois il arrive que sans… Haerm…sans pénétration une femme peut tomber enceinte… mais ça n'arrive pas souvent quand même… »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ron soudain très intéressé.

« Et bien…juste avec un frottement si je puis dire… »

Ron se pencha soudainement au-dessus de la table.

« Harry ! Est-ce que tu as eu des frottements avec Malfoy ? »

Harry s'empourpra alors qu'Hermione râlait contre le roux.

« Non justement Ron ! J'ai fais des recherches…encore… et ça ne peut pas arriver chez un homme. C'est techniquement impossible. Il n'y a pas de …. De... liquide à cet endroit là et donc les… spermatozoïdes ne peuvent pas heu…pénétrer en profondeur… Oh s'il vous plaît épargnez-moi. Je trouve ça dégoutant ! »

Harry soupira.

« Donc en gros on se retrouve au point de départ… »

Hermione acquiesça tristement en refermant ses livres en douceur.

« Je suis désolée Harry. La bibliothécaire n'a surement pas trouvé utile de déposer des ouvrages sur le sujet dans ses rayons. »

« Et si on regardait dans la réserve ? » proposa Ron.

Hermione et Harry s'échangèrent un regard sceptique.

« Vous savez que je suis contre ce genre de comportement habituellement…mais dans ce cas je suis partante Harry » annonça la jeune femme en souriant à son ami.

« Ce serait quand même idiot de mettre de genre de choses dans la réserve… » marmonna Harry.

« On peut toujours essayer » insista Ron.

Harry acquiesça finalement après avoir croisé les regards de ses amis.

* * *

><p>« Aïe Ron ! C'était mon pied ! »<p>

« Chuuut ! » siffla Harry en soutenant difficilement la cape d'invisibilité sur eux trois. « C'est déjà assez étroit. Pas la peine que vous vous chamailliez en plus.»

Le silence lui répondit. Il continuèrent donc leur avancée.

Des pas se firent entendre et le trio se stoppa et les trois amis coupèrent leur respiration de peur d'être découvert.

Ils virent Rusard suivit de près par sa chatte un peu plus loin. Une fois disparu Harry entendit Ron soupirer.

« Toujours là quand il faut pas celui-là » chuchota le rouquin.

Ils arrivèrent non sans difficulté à la bibliothèque et réussirent à entrer dans la réserve d'un Alohomora. Harry retira la cape d''invisilbité de leurs corps et ils se séparèrent le long du rayon de livres interdits aux élèves de l'école.

Harry marchait lentement, longeant l'étagère de sa baquette allumée d'un Lumos préalable.

« Je ne trouve rien » chuchota Hermione au bout d'un moment.

« Moi non plus » déclara Ron en soupirant.

Ils regardèrent Harry qui remit un livre à sa place avant de faire un signe de négation de la tête.

Hermione soupira longuement.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! »

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Les trois amis éteignirent leurs baguettes rapidement et se regroupèrent pour se recouvrir de la cape.

Une chevelure blonde apparue.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard alors que celui d'Harry était fixé sur la silhouette de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda la voix éraillée de Rusard.

« La porte était ouverte. Et je crois qu'un élève est venu. La réserve est ouverte. » annonça le jeune Malfoy au vieux cracmol.

Les trois amis virent avec effroi le vieil homme approcher de la réserve en boitant, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Bien…Monsieur Malfoy prévenez les autres préfets qu'un élève se ballade dans le château »

Drago acquiesça avant de disparaître alors que Rusard refermait la réserve d'un cop de clé vif avant de disparaître à son tour.

« Rah ! Quel sale balance celui-là ! » ragea Ron en sortant de sous la cape. Il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur la serrure.

« Alohomora »

Il poussa la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Oh qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

« Alohomora ! » répéta-t-il. La porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas.

« Laisse tomber Ron. » résonna la voix d'Hermione. Elle réapparut aux yeux du rouquin. « La réserve est sous un sortilège. On ne peut pas l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ron. « On va quand même pas rester enfermés ici ! »

«Mme Pince fait le tour de la bibliothèque tous les matins. Elle nous trouvera. »

« Quoi ? Non mais là on est morts ! » pleurnicha Ron.

* * *

><p>« Voilà professeur ! » s'écria la voix perçante de Mme Pince en arrivant devant la réserve pour la seconde fois ce matin là.<p>

Un gémissement échappa des lèvres de Ron quand il vit Snape derrière la vieille chouette qui servait de bibliothécaire.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Weasley, Granger et … Potter. Comme je ne suis pas étonné. »

Harry fronça des sourcils au rictus de son professeur de potion.

« Parfait. Je pense que 100 points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous serais tout à fait adéquat. »

Hermione grogna alors que les sourcils d'Harry se fronçaient encore plus.

« Vous allez me suivre au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. » claqua la voix de la chauve-souris ambulante pendant que Mme Pince ouvrait la réserve.

Ils se mirent donc en marche derrière Snape.

« Ah Monsieur Malfoy. Merci pour votre travail de préfet. »

Les cœurs des trois amis ratèrent un battement.

« Oh de rien profe… » La voix de Drago se perdit dans les airs alors qu'il voyait le trio.

« Visiblement, tous n'ont pas conscience du règlement » commenta l'homme en lançant un regard appuyé à Hermione.

« Ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas si vous laissiez tout le monde lire tous les livres disponibles à la bibliothèque ! » s'énerva Ron qui n'aimait pas que l'on s'en prenne à son amie.

Il regretta vite ses mots lorsque le visage de Snape s'approcha dangereusement du siens, un air meurtrier dans les yeux.

« Si j'étais vous Monsieur Weasley, je ferrais attention à ce que je dis vu les circonstances de ce moment même. » ronronna férocement la voix de leur professeur.

Snape reprit subitement sa marche et le trio le suivit les yeux baissés alors que Malfoy regardait les quatre personnes s'éloigner, un pincement au cœur.

* * *

><p>« Tarte à la rhubarbe » annonça Snape, légèrement agacé des mots de passe idiots de Dumbledore.<p>

L'escalier en colimaçon apparut et ils grimpèrent les marches le plus lentement possible. Redoutant le moment où ils se trouveraient dans le bureau de leur directeur.

« Oh Harry ! » s'exclama Dumbledore quand il vit son protégé entrer dans la pièce, suivit de près par Hermione, Ron et enfin Snape.

« Je vous amène des élèves qui n'ont visiblement pas comprit tous les termes du règlement Albus. »

Dumbledore analysa de ses yeux bleus les trois jeunes gens, debout devant son bureau.

« Merci Severus. Tu peux disposer à présent. »

Snape sembla ennuyé de ne pas assister à l'entretient mais se retira sans rien dire.

« Jeunes gens. Puis-je savoir la raison de cette infraction ? » demanda doucement Dumbledore.

« … »

« Nous… nous cherchions des renseignements qui ne se trouvaient pas dans la bibliothèque libre » déclara Hermione tout doucement.

« Et avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Non Monsieur… » répondit Hermione encore plus doucement.

Le directeur se leva et fit le tour de la pièce.

« Bien, vous comprenez donc pourquoi certains livres ne sont pas accessibles par les élèves. C'est tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont rien à y trouver. »

Les trois amis se sentirent très nuls face à l'homme. Seul Harry réussissait à peu près à soutenir le regard de son mentor.

« Sans être indiscret. Qu'est-ce que vous recherchiez exactement ? » demanda le vieil homme en se rasseyant à son bureau en bois.

« Heum… »

Hermione lança un regard à Harry qui lui offrit des yeux exorbités et un léger signe de négation de la tête.

« Bien. Jeunes gens vous êtes déjà dans de sales draps. Et je peux peut-être vous aider. »

Le regard d'Harry croisa celui de Ron qui insistait. Le brun fronça des sourcils avant de rompre le contact.

« Monsieur est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur les grossesses masculines ? » demanda Hermione, faisant sursauter les trois hommes présents dans la pièce.

« C'est une question quelque peut inattendue Mademoiselle Granger. Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? »

« Et bien… je faisais des recherches pour ma propre culture personnelle mais je n'ai rien pu trouver de vraiment très complet… et, Harry et Ron savent que je suis très frustrée dans ces cas là et ils ont voulus m'aider. C'est pourquoi ils m'ont accompagné dans la réserve cette nuit.

Je suis désolée Monsieur. C'est entièrement de ma faute. »

« Non Herm » La jeune femme lança un regard noir à Harry pour le faire taire.

Le directeur fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et emmêla les doigts de ses mains.

« Et que voudriez-vous savoir Mademoiselle Granger ? »

« Je…Je cherchais comment se passait la fécondation dans un corps masculin. »

« Hum… c'est un sujet fort intéressant en effet… » déclara le directeur, apparemment intéressé. « Pour répondre à votre question, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une fécondation tout à fait ordinaire, sauf que c'est une réaction particulière de magie. »

Harry se dit mentalement que ce n'était alors pas ordinaire mais préféra se taire.

« Pour être plus précis, nous savons tous que le corps d'un homme n'est pas formé comme celui d'une femme »

Non sans blague.

« La fécondation est donc impossible chez un moldu par exemple. Néanmoins, chez un sorcier la force magique peut être telle que la fécondation se fait entre une particule magique et une graine… enfin un spermatozoïde, c'est bien comme ça que vous dites ? »

Hermione acquiesça en rougissant.

« Bien, je crois avoir répondu à votre question Miss Granger. »

« Mais… » le vieil homme reporta son attention sur la jeune femme « Heeu… est-ce qu'il peut arriver que la fécondation se fasse autrement ? »

Dumbledore passa une main dans sa longue barbe blanche.

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard désappointé.

« Bien. Vous pouvez partir à présent. Mon lit m'attend. »

Les trois Gryffondors ne demandèrent pas leur reste et sortirent.

« Il m'a encore plus embrouillé » déclara Ron.

« Il ne nous a tout simplement pas plus éclairé » ronchonna Hermione.

Le cerveau d'Harry lui, tourné à cent à l'heure.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le chapitre 9 ! =D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10 :<strong>

« Je vois que tu as autant dormi que moi » déclara un Ron tout échevelé en arrivant dans la salle de bain du dortoir qu'il partageait avec, entre autre, Harry. Le brun regarda le reflet de son ami se placer derrière lui avant qu'il ne baille.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » demande Harry quand la bouche du roux se referma.

« Bah… si tu exclues tes cernes qui descende jusqu'à tes joues, ta mine blafarde et tes yeux rouges… non. »

Ron sembla trouver sa plaisanterie très drôle et le brun secoua la tête de dépit.

« Bon et bien…de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une mine radieuse ces jours-ci, je passerais donc incognito. » annonca-t-il en sortant.

« Hum…hum » marmonna le roux en regardant son ami disparaître.

« Je savais bien que ça finirais par se voir Harry ! »

Le brun sursauta et tourna son regard vers la voix, accompagné par Ron et Hermione qui venait de le rejoindre à table. Il fixa ses yeux verts sur son camarade Dean qui le regardait avec perplexité.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry en mâchouillant son bout de croissant.

« Bah… » le métisse s'assit à côté de lui. « Enfin Harry… avec tout ce que tu manges en ce moment, c'était inévitable que tu grossisses… » déclara-t-il en regardant fixement le ventre du brun qui posa rapidement son regard vers le bas.

Ron se pencha, presque en se couchant sur la table, pour voir l'objet de la discussion.

« Ron assit toi correctement ! » ronchonna Hermione en tirant sur le pull du rouquin, voyant que la curiosité des autres élèves était en train d'être attisée.

« N'im…merci Dean de me dire… qu'en faite je suis gros c'est ça ? » tenta Harry en posant machinalement un bras sur son soi-disant gros ventre.

« Non…non pas du tout Harry. Ah… excuse-moi si je t'ai vexé… c'est juste pour toi que je dis ça tu sais… peut-être que tu devrais penser à ralentir sur la bouffe c'est tout… » répondit Dean en se concentrant sur son petit déjeuné.

Harry le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de poser son regard sur le croissant qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

« Bon… je pars en premier » dit-il à ses amis en posant la viennoiserie à peine entamée.

« Quoi ? Mais… Harry… »

Hermione vit son ami sortir de la Grande Salle d'un regard impuissant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda Dean alors que Ron le fusillait du regard. « C'est pas de ma faute s'il se met à grossir d'un coup aussi… »

« Dean tu le fait exprès ? » demanda un Gryffondor assis à côté de lui. « Tout le monde sait ! »

Une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de la tête d'Hermione et elle lança un regard noir à Ron. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde regardait avec insistance Harry depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle. Seulement, et heureusement pour lui, le brun n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé dans ses pensées.

Voyant la jeune fille cogiter en le regardant férocement Ron fit la moue.

« Oh Non Hermione… je pensais que tu avais finalement voulu m'épargner… » pleurnicha le rouquin

« Et bien non… j'avais juste… oublié »

« QUOI ! » cria Dean soudainement. « HARRY EST QUOI ? »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ça ! La ferme Dean ! » s'énerva Hermione en se leva rageusement. « Personne ne peut donc penser un peu aux autres dans cette école ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Cormac d'un œil assassin.

« Heu…Hermione…s'il te plait on sort… »

« Toi la ferme Ron ! Si tu avais tenu ta langue tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé ! »

« Mais je… »

« Non ! Tu te tais ! »

Ron regarda avec son amie sortir d'une démarche peut féminine avant de la suivre en courant, ne supportant plus tous les regards posés sur lui.

* * *

><p>« Tu as fais quoi ! » hurla un Harry Potter tombé de nues. Un rire nerveux lui échappa.<p>

« Je…Je suis désolé Harry ! C'était un accident ! »

« Un accident ! Non, ce n'est pas un accident ! C'est une CATASTROPHE ! Je n'ai plus qu'à plier bagage et m'enfuir ! » déclara le brun en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Harry … voyons, ne dit pas n'importe quoi » tenta de le résonner Hermione.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis maintenant ? De toute façon c'est clair, les Serpentards ne vont pas se gêner pour envoyer une belle petite lettre à Rita Skeeter avec pour seul objet «Scoop : Harry Potter, en cloque ! » et le lendemain Paf ! Ca ferra la une de la Gazette. Et je devrais faire quoi à ton avis ? Hein ? Accepter gentiment une interview de cette folle dopée et lui dire avec un grand sourire « Oui oui tout à fait. Je me suis fait engrossé par je ne sais même pas qui » et tout les deux on se fendra bien la poire ! Ha Ha Ha ! »

Le brun reprit son souffle.

« Harry, ne dramatise pas tout… Je suis sûre que Drago ferra le nécessaire pour »

« Drago ? Non mais tu plaisante j'espère Hermione. Aujourd'hui, je suis sur qu'il va être le premier à contacter Voldemort pour lui annoncer la formidable nouvelle ! Oh et peut-être même qu'il m'enverra un Avada par la poste en signe de félicitations qui sait ! »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien cesser ce ton sarcastique avec moi ! » cria Hermione « Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre ce que tu ressens mais quand même Harry ! Arrête de toujours imaginer le pire ! Ce n'est pas comme si… »

On toqua à la porte du cagibi dans lequel ils s'étaient serrés pour discuter…enfin se disputer.

« Monsieur Potter. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. »

Son sang se glaça lorsque la voix de Snape résonna de l'autre côté du pan de bois. Il lança un regard à ses amis qui le regardait avec effroi avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir suivit lentement du rouquin et de la jeune femme.

« Si ça vous amuse de vous cacher dans des placards à balais cela ne regarde que vous » dit le professeur de potion en regardant Hermione et Ron « Pour le moment je n'ai qu'à parler à votre … camarade, vous pouvez donc continuer votre petit jeu » déclara-t-il avec un rictus.

Il attrapa rapidement la manche de la chemise d'Harry et le traîna derrière lui se foutant complètement des supplications de son élève.

Il claqua la porte une fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans son bureau.

« Monsieur Potter… une rumeur circule à votre sujet… et en tant que professeur je me dois de m'inquiéter de sa véracité »

Le cœur du Gryffondor cessa de battre.

« Alors ? »

« …Je…Je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit Monsieur » répondit le brun avec le peu de courage qui lui restait.

« Hum…cela m'aurait étonné » grogna Snape en contournant son bureau. « N'était-ce pas le sujet de conversation que vous étiez en train d'aborder avec vos amis ? » demanda-t-il, le regard triomphant face à l'air blême de son élève. Il fronça des sourcils quand il vit que le visage du brun tournait de plus en plus au blanc.

« Potter ? Cessez vos enfantillages voulez-vous. Vous savez parfaitement que je… Potter ! »

* * *

><p>« Oh Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione en se jetant sur le célèbre Gryffondor. « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'entends ? »<p>

« Oui Hermione, pas la peine de crier… » marmonna le brun en se redressant, puisqu'à son grand étonnement il était allongé dans un lit… hum… de l'infirmerie ? Il regarda autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu a perdu connaissance dans le bureau de Snape… »

« Rhum Rhum… »

« Heeu…du professeur Snape » reprit-elle après l'éclaircissement de voix de Mme Pomfrey surement.

« Il faudrait veiller à calmer vos nerfs Monsieur Potter, ce n'est ni bon pour vous ni pour votre enfant » déclara l'infirmière de Poudlard en apparaissant de derrière le rideau qui entourait intimement son lit.

« Oh heu…je… »

« Je sais qu'en ce moment cela peut paraître difficile, surtout lorsque toute une école l'apprend à vos dépends. »

Hermione lança un regard à Ron qui enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules.

« Vous allez donc rester ici pendant quelques jours. Tout ceci bien sur dans votre propre intérêt »

« Mais je… »

« Et pas de discussion. »

Il regarda Mme Pomfrey disparaître à nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi hi j'aime vous voir perdus ! :P<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11 :<strong>

« Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » demanda une Hermione toute souriante à un Harry Potter cloitré dans son lit d'infirmerie. Le brun la fusilla du regard.

« Je m'ennuie à mourir ! Fais-moi sortir de là ! » Dit-il en s'accrochant désespérément à son amie.

« Oh Harry… » souffla la jeune fille avec peine. « Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est pour ton bien. »

« Oh oui ! Je vais finir par devenir une carcasse toute molle si je reste ici une seconde de plus ! Je veux sortir ! »

« Chut Harry ! » le sermonna la Gryffondor en plaquant une main sur sa bouche décidemment trop bruyante.

Les yeux chocolat fixèrent les émeraudes et elle retira sa main en soupirant.

« Ecoute Harry… je dois allez en cours pour le moment mais je reviens juste après avec Ron, d'accord ? »

« Comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose » ronchonna le brun. Hermione lui sourit avec compréhension avant de disparaître.

* * *

><p>Harry s'ennuyait ferme encore une fois. Il était seul à l'infirmerie. Pomfrey avait disparue il ne savait où et il se surprit à prier pour qu'un élève se fasse attaquer par une bestiole féroce d'Hagrid pour enfin pouvoir parler, ne serait-ce qu'à un imbécile.<p>

Il était en train de parler par télépathie à feu Godric Gryffondor pour lui demander un blessé quand la porte de l'infirmerie se fit entendre. Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille, c'était à peine s'il entendait les pas de la personne qui était entrée. Puis, plus rien.

Le rouge et or se redressa dans son lit et sursauta quand soudain son rideau s'ouvrit. Il porta une main à son cœur.

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ! » gronda-t-il « J'ai faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque j'te signal ! »

« Pardon » s'excusa le jeune homme en refermant le rideau derrière lui.

« C'est bizarre mais je n'y crois pas » répondit sarcastiquement le brun en tournant la tête à l'opposé du blond.

Drago soupira.

« Je t'en prie Harry. Pas avec moi. »

Le Gryffon fronça les sourcils.

« Pas avec toi ? Oh ! Et pourquoi ça ? Tu as le droit à un traitement de faveur maintenant ? J'étais pas au courant »

Le jeune Malfoy soupira une seconde fois en se posant délicatement sur le bord du lit, tournant le dos au survivant. Harry vit une de ses mains pâles venir frotter sa nuque toute aussi pâle.

« Ecoute Harry. Je sais que j'ai réagit comme un…. »

« Salaud, Con, Crétin »

« Haerm… si tu veux… mais j'ai vraiment paniqué. Harry enfin, imagine. J'ai entendu ça de Finnigan. »

« Oui j'imagine très bien. Je te signal que c'est dans mon ventre qu'il est ce bébé ! »

Le blond, qui avait tourné la tête pendant qu'il parlait, fixa le ventre du brun avec des yeux tout ronds.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien » répondit-il dans un murmure en retournant le dos au brun qui s'en agaçait.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas paniqué moi » dit soudain Harry alors que le silence s'était installé. « Je te ferrais dire qu'_**Il**_ veut ma peau ! Comment est-ce que tu crois que je peux me battre maintenant ! Est-ce que tu t'es seulement inquiété de savoir comment je pouvais me sentir entre ça –il montra sa cicatrice- ça –il montre son ventre- et ta réaction ! »

« Je sais ! » dit Drago dans une lamentation en attrapant les mains du brun qui s'affolaient. « Je suis désolé Harry »

Le dit Harry détourna le regard. Refusant de croiser les deux orbites grises.

La prise du Serpentard se raffermit.

« Mais Harry. On sait parfaitement, toi comme moi, que je ne suis pas le père. »

Les deux yeux verts envoyèrent des éclairs.

« C'est ça qui t'inquiète ! » cria-t-il en voyant balader les deux autres mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes. « Franchement ! Tu crois sérieusement que … » Le brun soupira à en fendre l'âme de Voldemort lui-même (enfin peut-être tant que ça mais bon). « Tu sais quoi… va t'en »

« Quoi mais Harry ! »

« Va t'en ! Si tu ne peux même pas croire en moi ne serait-ce qu'un peu alors c'est mieux que tu t'en aille ! D'ailleurs tu n'es pas censé être en cours ? »

« J'ai dis que je me sentais mal pour venir »

« Et bien tu diras que tu t'es miraculeusement sentis mieux en venant »

« Harry s'il te plaît. Je crois en toi je t'assure. Mais je… »

« Mais bordel ! Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que je le dise ! Je suis vierge ! Vous me faites chier à la fin ! Je ne me suis pas tapé quelqu'un d'autre dans ton dos ! Est-ce que c'est si compliqué que ça à intégrer ! »

Le blond le fixa, la bouche entre-ouverte. Le Gryffondor reprit son souffle avant de grogner.

« Hermione dit que ce sont les hormones….conneries ça aussi »

Il vit du coin de l'œil que le blond s'approchait doucement de lui.

« Je te crois Harry. Je te jure. » murmura-t-il en le prenant doucement dans ses bras. « Je sais que tu ne pourrais pas faire ça de ton propre grès »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'accuse » pleurnicha le brun.

Le blond soupira près de son oreille.

« Je suis désolé Harry. C'est juste…impensable. »

« Je sais » répondit le brun d'une petite voix « On cherche de partout avec Ron et Hermione »

« C'est pour ça que vous étiez dans la réserve ? »

Le rouge et or acquiesça. « Même Dumbledore ne sait rien à propos de ça »

« Vous lui avez dit ? »

« Non. Hermione a plaidé le manque de culture générale »

Le blond ricana.

« Harry je pense avoir trouvé ! »

Ron déboula près de son lit avant de s'arrêter net, obligeant Hermione qui le poursuivait à lui foncer dedans.

« Aïe ! Ron enfin qu'est-ce que tu…oh !... Drago »

Le Serpentard leur adressa un sourire microscopique en guise de salutation.

« Et donc ? » demanda finalement Harry en se penchant pour voir correctement le rouquin.

« Heu… » commentça-t-il en se raclant la gorge « Et bien j'ai pensé que…enfin comme Dumbledore a dit que chez les hommes c'était surtout un phénomène du à la magie et que »

« Ron. » s'impatienta le brun, toujours assit dans son lit.

« Peut-être que c'est simplement ta magie qui l'a créé, comme si elle existait en surplus. »

« Quoi ? J'ai rien compris » intervint Drago.

« Ce que Ron veut dire c'est que, une surabondance de magie dans ton corps Harry, aurait pu provoquer la création d'un fœtus. » reprit Hermione en s'adressant à son ami.

« … Vous voulez dire, que je l'aurais fait tout seul. Comme ça : POUF ! » finit-il avec un geste d'explosion pour accompagner ses dires.

« Et bien… oui »

Le Gryffondor observa ses amis, un sourcil relevé, et un air sceptique sur le visage.

« Je n'y crois pas » conclut-il après une minute de silence.

« Mais enfin Harry, c'est une hypothèse à ne pas mettre de côté.

« Je suis désolé de vous contredire mais, il est clair, d'après ce que nous avons pu lire ou entendre, que c'est le résultat de la Fusion de deux magies distinctes »

« Alors peut-être que c'est celui de Tu-sais-qui … » termina Ron d'une voix blanche.

« … »

« … »

« … »

Drago explosa de rire tendis qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Nan mais vous allez quand même pas y croire ! » s'indigna le blond en regardant tour à tour les trois Gryffondors. « On parle bien de la même personne là ! Tu penses sincèrement qu'un truc aussi gros peut arriver ?»

« Venant de l'univers moldu au départ, je peux t'assurer qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui plus rien ne peut m'étonner » trancha Harry d'une voix froide.

« Non mais vous délirez complètement hein ! » s'exclama le vert et argent en se levant du lit. « Bon… vous savez quoi, je reviendrez parler avec vous quand vous aurez retrouvé vos esprits »


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12 :<strong>

« Est-ce que ça va Harry ? »

Le dénommé Harry tourna un visage pâle comme la mort, une mine lugubre collée dessus, vers son amie Hermione qui venait de lui poser cette stupide question.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… » sembla-t-elle obligée d'ajouter. Le brun cligna très lentement des paupières avant de regarder son assiette d'un air dégouté.

« Hermione… au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis dans une situation un peu particulière. » marmonna-t-il d'une voix acerbe en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci déglutit puis acquiesça rapidement avant de se préoccuper de ses propres affaires. Il soupira. Il s'avait qu'Hermione n'y était absolument pour rien dans cette histoire mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était comme s'il en voulait à la Terre entière pour ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

« Excuse-moi Herm'… » soupira-t-il finalement en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. « Je…J'essai juste de me faire à l'idée que cette chose est peut-être de … de cette chose » finit-il lamentablement, comme si tout le monde pouvait comprendre. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune Gryffondor était douée d'intelligence (ce qui entre-nous n'était pas le cas de beaucoup à Poudlard) et compris aussitôt.

« Je comprends Harry ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle lui adressa un petit sourire encouragent. « Et puis je t'ai déjà dis que les hormones jouaient beaucoup là-dedans. »

« Et voilà qu'elle repart dans ses explications de bonne femme » rumina Ron en face d'eux. Il reçut un regard haineux de la part d'Hermione qui se leva promptement, plaidant un devoir à relire avant de le confier au professeur de Métamorphose.

« Harry dit moi que tu ne vas pas te transformer en espèce de vielle femme enceinte aigrie qui cri sur tout ce qui lui passe sous le nez et qui n'est jamais contente de rien ! »

Le regard vert du brun s'agita. « Non Ron… »

« Bien. Tant mieux. » Le rouquin soupira de soulagement et se réattaqua à son petit déjeuné avec ferveur. Le brun sourit discrètement en pensant que son ami n'avait pas interprété son non de la bonne façon mais qu'il se garderait bien de le lui dire.

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? »<p>

Harry leva la tête pour tomber sur une rouquine qui avait les yeux presque au bord des larmes.

« Ginny ? » demanda le brun en se levant pour se poster à côté de la sœur de son meilleur ami.

« C'est vrai que tu es… enfin que tu as un… dans ton ventre ? » Elle termina sa phrase comme une exclamation de terreur en jeta un regard plein de haine vers le ventre du Gryffondor.

Harry regarda autour d'eux, constatant que la majorité de leur salle commune avait les yeux rivés sur eux, attendant également la réponse du brun comme une annonce décisive pour la société. Le brun se décida finalement et acquiesça simplement et silencieusement de la tête. Ginny se mit vraiment à pleurer pendant que des exclamations de stupeur se faisaient dans la salle, puis sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait il se prit une gifle magistrale de la part de la rouquine qui s'enfuit en direction de son dortoir en pleurant de plus belle. Il porta une main à sa joue qu'il pensait rouge encore surpris par ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

><p>« Maman ne nous a jamais élevés comme ça ! » s'insurgea Ron un peu plus tard dans les couloirs du château après qu'Harry leur ai raconté à lui et Hermione ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la salle commune. « Elle va l'entendre quand elle saura ! »<p>

« Ron ce n'est pas la peine de prévenir ta mère pour ça » tenta de le dissuader Hermione d'une voix calme.

« Où est-elle ? » hurla alors une voix en déambulant au détour d'un couloir. « Ta sale trainée de sœur ! Elle est où Weasley ? »

« Hey oh doucement sale fouine ! Je te permets pas d'insulter ma sœur de la sorte ! »

« Les gars » soupira Harry.

« C'est pourtant ce qu'elle est ! Une trainée ! Où est-ce qu'elle est que lui pète un bras ou deux ? »

« La ferme Malfoy ou je te refais ta coloration ratée ! »

« Pardon ? Tu va voir espèce de sal rouquin miteux ! »

« Les gars ! » tenta une nouvelle fois Harry.

« Moi miteux ? Tu devrais revoir ta généalogie espèce de vil serpent ! Tu penses peut-être que tes parents doivent être glorifiés pour servir Tu-sais-qui ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement qu'ils ne sont pas totalement engagés ! » gronda férocement le blond tel un animal.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? Hin ? Tu pourrais très bien débarquer un soir et tuer Harry dans son sommeil ! Espèce de traître ! »

Un sort fusa entre les deux jeunes hommes prêts à se taper dessus.

« Non mais où vous vous croyez ? » hurla Harry, le visage déformé par la colère. « On est pas au zoo ici ! Tachez de vous contenir, vous n'êtes pas des bêtes sauvages que je sache ! Vous vous êtes vus ? Vous êtes ridicules ! Ron ! » L'interpelé sursauta « Tu remonte à la salle commune avec Hermione ! On discutera plus tard ! »

« Mais Harry… »

« Tout de suite ! »

Le jeune Weasley ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et affublé d'Hermione, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, les oreilles pliées et la queue entre les pattes.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » Recommença le jeune Potter une fois ses amis disparus.

« Elle t'a frappé ! »

Harry se pinça le nez de ses pouce et index.

« Drago, bien que je puisse être flatté de ta démarche, je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul. C'est pas une petite gifle qui va me tuer. J'ai survécu à bien pire je te rappel. »

Le blond fronça des sourcils.

« Puisque tu es au courant, je suppose que tout Poudlard l'est aussi… » soupira Harry en portant une main à sa nuque alors que le blond acquiesçait.

« Beaucoup disent que c'est parce qu'elle est jalouse » marmonna ce dernier dans sa barbe.

« Pardon ? »

« Tout le monde le sait Harry. C'est pas une nouveauté. Elle te bade depuis sa première année. Cette tra… »

« Je te conseille de ne pas terminer ta phrase Drago » le coupa Harry en soulevant autoritairement un sourcil. « Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu en as a faire qu'elle soit jalouse ou non. »

« Tu es à moi Harry. Elle n'a pas le droit de te…»

« Oula Oula Oula. Je te corrige tout de suite. Je n'appartiens à personne Drago. Et ce n'est certainement pas en te montrant violent envers mes amis que tu réussiras à me caser dans tes possessions. »

Drago le toisa du regard, cherchant à le faire revenir sur ses dires, en vain.

« Est-ce que vous en savez plus sur le … bébé » demanda finalement le Serpentard, cherchant à se faire pardonner sur un autre terrain. Les mots « bébé » et « enfant » semblaient encore compliqués à dire, même pour Harry qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire complètement à l'idée qu'un être grandissait en lui.

« Non » entendit-il Harry répondre avec un semblant de sanglot dans la voix. Le blond le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, tentant pas la même occasion de se consoler lui-même. Cette situation totalement compliquée pour Harry l'était aussi pour lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas savoir d'où venait cette chose qu'Harry traînait dans son ventre.

«Je sais que l'idée qu'il soit de lui Harry t'es insupportable. Mais je suis convaincu que c'est la plus mauvaise piste que vous ayez eu jusqu'à maintenant. »

« C'est la seule qu'on ait eu pour le moment » s'énerva Harry qui décidemment était très susceptible depuis un certain temps.

« D'accord… » Pour l'instant il valait mieux aller dans son sens. Déjà qu'un Harry Potter énervé ça pouvait faire des dégâts, alors un Harry Potter enceint énervé… il ne préférait même pas imaginer.

« Harry, je te promet qu'on trouvera… d'accord ? » jura-t-il en relevant le visage du brun de ses deux mains. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle du Gryffon durant un court instant avant de le reprendre dans ses bras. « Je te le promet »

* * *

><p><strong>:D *tente d'esquiver les fusils braqués sur elle*<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! » <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13 :<strong>

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Harry. »

« Hm ? » marmonna le brun en pleine réflexion.

« Soit raisonnable. Dans ton état ça n'est surement pas conseillé. »

Le Gryffondor releva la tête de sa malle dans laquelle il était en train de fouiller.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse Hermione. Un match aussi important ! Hors de question que je le rate ! »

« Mais Harry regarde-toi ! »

Le dit Harry se tourna précipitamment vers Ron, assis sur son lit qui le regarda avec une mine confuse.

« J'ai l'air si enceint que ça ? » chouina le brun, ahuri, à son ami.

« Bah… T'as quand même du ventre Harry. Quand t'es pas habillé on voit bien que c'est pas une simple prise de poids. »

Celui que l'on appelait le Sauveur lança un regard plein de reproche à son traître de meilleur ami.

« Harry pense au bébé. » dit Hermione, le faisant se retourner une seconde fois. « Tu as déjà eu pas mal d'accidents lors de match, imagine ce qu'un de ceci aurait pu faire si tu avais été enceint à ce moment là »

Le brun baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à cette hypothèse.

« Mais Hermione. Un match contre Poufsouffle ! Il faut que j'écrase ce petit prétentieux de Finch-Fletchley ! » s'exclama Harry, sûr de lui.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, abasourdie, alors que Ron lui, semblait d'accord avec son ami.

« Oh oui faut qu'on lui foute la raclée de sa vie à ce petit merdeux ! » déclara le rouquin en se levant victorieusement sur le lit.

« Les garçons ! On parle sérieusement là ! Un match comme celui-ci vous en aurez plein d'autre dans votre vie. Ce bébé Harry, tu n'en a qu'un. »

Le brun baissa le regard sur son ventre qu'il trouva objectivement gros par rapport à d'habitude. Il tourna le visage vers Ron qui s'était calmé et qui lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

« D'accord… » marmonna finalement le brun « Je resterai dans les gradins… »

* * *

><p>« Mais vas-y Hooper ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Lance cette putain de… »<p>

« Monsieur Potter ! »

« Pardon Professeur… Allez Ron ! Ron ! Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fou ! »

« Monsieur Harry James Potter ! »

« Oui oui pardon professeur »

Seamus et Dean ricanaient à côté de lui alors qu'Hermione lui lançait des regards noirs, ce dont il se fichait éperdument.

« NON ! NON ! Et voilà ! Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis Katie ! Par la gauche ! LA GAUCHE ! Tu sais où est ta gauche ? »

Tout le stade semblait effrayé par Harry qui n'avait cessé de hurler contre son équipe depuis le début du match. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui semblaient s'amuser, comme Dumbledore ou Drago.

« CORMAC ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Le vif ! LE VIIIIIIF ! Mais vas-y putain ! »

« Monsieur Potter ! »

« LA FERME ! »

Oups.

« Heu je voulais dire… »

* * *

><p>« Je suis sincèrement désolé Professeur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J'étais dans le match et… je suis vraiment désolé. »<p>

« Et je suis désolée de vous apprendre que vous avez droit à une retenue Monsieur Potter. » annonça Minerva McGonagall d'une voix stricte en déambulant dans les couloirs du château.

« Oui. Oui je comprends Professeur… » acquiesça le Gryffondor avec tout de même une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Les retenues avec le professeur de Métamorphoses étaient en général bien loin de ce que l'on pouvait appeler une retenue. Souvent les petits fauteurs de troubles écopaient d'un séjour dans la forêt interdite en compagnie d'Hagrid, ce qui en soit était plutôt amusant –sauf quand vous vous retrouviez face à face avec une créature affamée. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry savait que sa retenue n'aurait rien d'amusant.

Il s'installa à un bureau comme le lui avait ordonné son professeur et entama un devoir, et tout le monde savait que Harry Potter avait une sainte horreur des devoirs.

Au final, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait perdu lamentablement, les joueurs trop stressés par leur capitaine pour se concentrer sur leur match. Et ce crétin de Finch-Fletchley s'était bien amusé à le narguer de sa victoire. Grr ce petit enfoi-

« Monsieur Potter… » l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall. « D'habitude nous, professeurs, ne voulons pas accorder d'importance aux rumeurs qui circulent dans Poudlard. Surtout celles à votre sujet (nous savons que vous êtes le personnage principal préféré des élèves pour leurs petites histoires). Mais je dois dire que cette fois-ci, une rumeur un peu incongrue reste bien accrochée aux lèvres de vos petits camarades. »

Et voilà que ça repartait pour un tour.

« Monsieur Potter. Etes-vous au courant d'une rumeur faisant l'objet d'une… grossesse ? »

Gloups.

« Minerva, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais… oh »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ce batard de Snape devait toujours se la ramener quand on ne voulait pas de lui ?

« Oh Severus ! J'étais justement en train de questionner Monsieur Potter par rapport à la rumeur… vous savez »

Snape pinça les lèvres et porta son attention au jeune Potter sans dire un mot.

« Donc… ? » insista l'animagus.

« Et bien oui je suis au courant. »

« Bien. » déclara-t-elle satisfaite de cette réponse.

« Et ce n'est pas une rumeur »

« Comment ça ? » Visiblement cette partie la satisfaisait moins.

« Ce n'est pas une rumeur, c'est un fait. » reprit Harry avec toute la nonchalance dont il pouvait faire preuve.

« Excusez-moi… Monsieur Potter. J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre ce que vous entendez par là. »

Bordel, elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? C'était pourtant clair.

« Je suis en cloque. Enceint si vous préférez. Vous pouvez demander à PomPom elle est au courant. Et ci ça ne vous suffit pas… » Il se leva de sa chaise et releva sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant ainsi sont ventre rebondit.

« Monsieur Potter ! » s'exclama la vielle femme. Harry relâcha immédiatement sa robe, cachant à nouveau ses signes de grossesse du mieux qu'il le pouvait. « Mais Mais, » bafouilla-t-elle « Qui est le père de cet enfant ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Vous ne savez pas ? Oh ! Monsieur Potter ! » Le professeur McGonagall sembla soudain outrée et très déçue de son petit protégé, voir dégoutée.

« Heu non c'est pas ce que vous pensez. Pas du tout même. Si je ne sais pas c'est parce que je…enfin je… » Il se rendit soudain compte de qui était présent dans la pièce. Deux de ses professeurs écoutaient ses déclarations et il avait faillit leur sortir qu'il était vierge comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis d'enfance.

Soudain Snape ricana. Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Est-ce que par hasard, vous essaieriez de nous faire comprendre que vous n'avez pas encore gouté au plaisir de la chair Potter ? » demanda Snape, un rictus aux lèvres. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce batard graisseux !

« Voyons Severus. Nous savons parfaitement que c'est impossible. »

« Vous en avez la preuve devant vous ma chère Minerva » trancha la chauve-souris des cachots en désignant Harry du regard.

* * *

><p>Harry sorti de sa retenue plus épuisé que jamais. Il avait l'impression d'avoir participé à 10 matchs de Quidditch d'affilé. Il avait passé une heure atroce à essayer d'expliquer à deux profs qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cet état, se gardant bien de leur faire part de l'hypothèse concernant Voldemort.<p>

« Ah ! Enfin fini ? » l'interpella une voix.

Harry sourit en soupirant alors que Drago approchait de lui.

« Tu nous a bien faire rire pendant le match tout à l'heure. Tu peux êtres très autoritaire quand tu veux. » déclara le blond en venant se coller à lui, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a préparé McGo cette fois ? » demanda le Serpentard en marchant à ses côtés.

« Un interrogatoire. Auquel Snape à participé. » Drago ne semblant pas comprendre, Harry détailla son heure de retenue.

« Ah… Bon tu dois surement être ennuyé que Snape soit au courant »

« Ennuyé n'est pas le mot exact »

« Mais au moins, ça va avancer maintenant » continua le vert et argent en ignorant le brun. Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur lui Harry, mais Snape en sait autant, si ce n'est parfois plus, que Dumbledore »

Le Gryffondor grogna.

« Et alors ils ont dit quoi pour votre hypothèse débile ? » enchaina le jeune Malfoy, ignorant le regard noir que lui lança Harry.

« Je ne leur ai pas dit »

Le blond soupira.

« Tu vois. C'est tellement absurde que tu ne peux même pas te résoudre à en parler. »

« Tu as peut-être une meilleur idée ? » s'énerva alors le brun.

« J'ai pas dit ça. Seulement tu peux oublier celle-là. »

Ce fut au tour de brun de soupirer. Soudain, une violente douleur à sa cicatrice le fit se plier en deux, se retrouvant accroupit au milieu du couloir.

« Harry ? »

Il entendait légèrement la voix inquiète et paniquée de Drago, mais la douleur était dominante sur tout le reste. Il poussa un cri quand une salve encore plus douloureuse lui traversa le corps.

Puis soudain tout s'arrêta. Comme à chaque fois.

« Harry ! »

Le brun reprit son souffle, sentant des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front.

« Ca va… » annonça-t-il d'une voix roque « Ca va » répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Voldemort semblait incroyablement heureux, du moins autant que ce monstre pouvait l'être.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouhou ... ^^ Suspens suspens. Mais bon on va peut-être progresser comme le dit Drago.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Salut à tous Fanfictionneurs ! :D

Juste pour vous rassurer… Je ne compte absolument pas abandonner mes fics'… J'ai juste besoin de beaucoup de temps, histoire d'avoir une remise en forme de ma motivation et de mon inspiration. J'ai mes idées bien entendu pour la suite de l'histoire, mais des évènements qui ne sont pas toujours immédiats… et c'est donc difficile parfois pour moi d'écrire l'entre-deux ^^.

En plus de quoi, je dois faire face à la phase terminale… et étant une demoiselle sujette à beaucoup de stress j'ai quelques problèmes de santé et je préfère me concentrer principalement sur mes études ) Mais je pense toujours à vous ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! :D

Gros gros bisous à tous ! Et à bientôt… ^^'


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! »<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14 :<strong>

Harry s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'un des nombreux escaliers de Poudlard.

« Bon maintenant tu arrête ! » s'exclama-t-il en direction de Drago qui se retourna un sourcil relevé. Harry lui lança un regard noir en guise de réponse avant de continuer sa marche. Le blond soupira ayant compris facilement ce que lui reprochait le Gryffondor.

Depuis l'épisode de la cicatrice quelques minutes plus tôt, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de lancer des regards en coin au brun pour lui faire entendre sa manière de penser sur la question. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas écouter Granger. Après tout, ce n'était pas une bonne chose –loin de là- que le Lord Noir « communique » avec lui via sa cicatrice. Cette pensée fit frissonner le blond. Il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry ne marchait plus à côté de lui. Drago se retourna pour voir le brun planté comme un piquet au beau milieu du couloir, les deux mains posées sur son ventre proéminent.

« J'ai peur Drago… »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais un murmure très audible pour le blond. Un murmure empli de désespoir. Le vert et argent se précipita sur le Gryffondor pour l'enlacer fortement.

« Drago… »

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut qu'un gémissement bloqué dans la gorge du Survivant.

« Je suis là Harry. Nous sommes là. » Il attrapa le visage du brun dans ses mains pour plonger ses yeux orages dans les siens. Ses pouces caressèrent les pommettes du rouge et or qui le regardait avec des yeux effrayés.

« Je t'en pris… Imagine rien qu'une seconde que ce bébé est le sien… » Un frisson commun parcouru les corps des deux adolescents.

« Harry soit sérieux… »

« Imagine ! »

Drago ferma les paupières durant cinq minuscules secondes avant de les rouvrirent pour regarder le brun avec fermeté.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » trancha-t-il. Il vit un soupçon de déception traverser les prunelles émeraude d'Harry mais ne s'en formalisa pas. « Harry, Ce n'est pas le sien. C'est le tien… mais pas le sien. »

« Je sais que c'est le mien. » Il retira les mains de Drago de son visage d'un geste brusque avant de continuer son chemin. « Tu vois...même à toi je ne peux pas te faire confiance… » déclara-t-il tristement.

« Harry… ! »

« Bonne nuit »

* * *

><p>« Non mais tu déconne j'espère ! »<p>

Harry fixa Hermione qui rugissait en tournant en rond dans la salle commune vide.

« Drago ?… à qui tu ne peux pas faire confiance ? Non mais tu déconnes ! » Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, fulminante.

« … »

Elle s'approcha finalement, posa ses mains sur les genoux du brun assis et reprit :

« Harry… s'il y a bien une personne au monde qui ne te trahira pas, c'est bien Drago. »

« Il l'a déjà fait une fois »

« Non ! » Elle se releva et tenta de calmer sa tignasse devenue indomptable « Il ne t'a pas trahi… il a juste eu le cœur brisé »

« Ah parce que moi non peut-être… »

« De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi Harry. En ce moment tu es invivable ! »

« Et je suis en cloque si tu veux tout savoir ! »

« Je suis au courant merci ! »

« Parfait ! »

« Parfait ! »

« Bon vous vous calmez oui ? » s'exclama Ron qui avait tout suivit de l'échange quelque peu houleux.

* * *

><p>« Hey…. »<p>

Harry releva les yeux vers un certain blondinet. Il lui adressa un sourire confus qui le blond lui rendit au centuple avant de s'assoir à côté de lui en passant un bras derrière sa nuque brune.

« Je m'excuse pour hier soir »

Il entendit Drago rire dans un souffle.

« Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais t'en vouloir pour ça ? Harry depuis combien de temps on se connait ? »

« Pas assez j'en ai bien peur »

Ils se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent.

« Laisse moi deviner… tu t'es engueulé avec quelqu'un »

« Je suis si transparent que ça ? »

« Hermione ? ... Vu ton regard j'ai raison. A quel propos ? »

« Toi »

« Moi ? »

Le brun acquiesça. Drago rit.

« Elle t'a fait le morale à cause de ce que tu m'as dit hier soir c'est ça ? »

« Mais comment est-ce que tu fais ! »

Le Serpentard rit de plus belle.

« Ne te fais pas de mouron pour ça. Tu sais parfaitement que dans une heure c'est tout oublié et que vous allez de nouveau pour faire des mamours comme au premier jour. »

« On ne se fait pas des mamours » répliqua Harry en lui tapant un genou.

« Ah non c'est vrai. Ca c'est avec moi » Il l'embrassa d'ailleurs une seconde fois.

« Potter ! »

Le jeune couple sursauta. Ils virent apparaitre Snape, toujours de noir vêtu.

« Dans mon bureau. » Il tournoya pour repartir avant de faire volte-face. « Et emmenez Malfoy avec vous ». Il leur sembla que le nom du blond avait était comme… vomit de le bouche du batard graisseux mais ce ne fut qu'une illusion. Cela dit, ils ne se leur fit pas répéter et suivirent le maître des cachots d'un pas pressant.

* * *

><p>« Bien… visiblement, Le Seigneur Noir est en activité en ce moment. Et il semblerait qu'il soit… comment dire… d'une humeur anormalement anormale. »<p>

Drago leva un sourcil tandis qu'Harry les fronçait.

« Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

« Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous donner des 'leçons' particulières » continua-t-il, ignorant l'intervention du Gryffondor. « Durant celles-ci, nous examineront les différentes probabilités de votre état et nous chercherons à remédier à votre 'connexion' avec le Lord de Ténèbres. »

« Attendez une minute… Dumbledore est au courant ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Silence. »

Harry sentit la main de Drago sur son avant-bras se resserrer pour l'empêcher d'aller étriper Snape. Ce dernier pris place sur son siège et regarda les deux adolescents qui comprirent qu'ils devaient en faire de même. Une fois les trois postérieurs confortablement –ou pas- posés sur les chaises, le professeur des cachots continua.

« Bien… Mr. Potter, de combien date votre état ? »

« Ca va faire cinq mois complets » répondit le brun incertain. Il vit Snape déglutir en notant quelque chose sur un parchemin.

« Et vous dites n'avoir jamais consommé… » Un rire étouffé raisonna dans la pièce « Monsieur Malfoy, si la conversation vous dérange vous pouvez tout à fait sortir. Personne ne vous retient »

Drago se reprit immédiatement. Snape reporta son regard réprobateur sur le rouge et or.

« Non »

Snape griffonna de nouveau quelque chose dans une écriture illisible.

« Avec qui avait vous pu avoir des contacts rapprochés il y a environ cinq mois donc ? »

Devant la mine déconfite des deux adolescents, Snape sembla perdre patience.

« Jeunes gens, cette situation est déjà très embêtante pour moi, alors mettez-y un peu du votre voulez-vous. »

« Et bien… entre les douches de dortoir, celles de Quidditch et Drago ça fait déjà pas mal de contacts rapprochés vous ne pensez-pas ? »

« Etes-vous en train de sous-entendre que vous avez fricoté avec tout Poudlard Potter ? »

« C'est vous qui venez de me parler de contacts rapprochés ! »

« Parce que vous vous collez à tous vos camarades lorsque vous vous douchez ? » Snape toisa Harry.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Bien alors répondez à la question. »

« Je n'en sais rien ! Cinq mois ça remonte à loin. Et il est possible que j'ai frôlé deux ou trois personnes je ne me souviens pas. »

« Bien... nous progressons » railla Snape en gratinant le parchemin de sa plume. Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux durant un instant.

« Ils sont plusieurs à penser que ça peut venir de Vous-savez-qui » déclara soudain Drago, stoppant net Snape qui notait encore quelque chose. Harry lui lança un regard assassin.

« Vous pensez à une fécondation par attente intracellulaire ? »

« … »

« Ne me regardez pas comme deux tarsiers* »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par fécondation par »

« -attente intracellulaire ? »

« C'est une fécondation purement magique, exercée par incantation la plupart du temps. Mais les dernières recensées dates d'il y a des milliers d'années. »

Voyant que cette information intéressait les deux jeunes gens, il continua.

« La plupart des grands cas les plus connus remontent au 14ème siècle. La société sorcière était alors encore assez primitive et malheureusement beaucoup d'événements fâcheux ont eu lieu durant cette période de l'histoire.

« A l'époque, de nombreuses riches familles avaient recours à la fécondation par attente intracellulaire. Elle consistait à créer un embryon dans le corps d'un jeune enfant. Le fœtus commençait alors son développement seulement à la majorité du porteur, c'est-à-dire 16 ans. D'où « l'attente intracellulaire ». »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient ça ? »

« C'était une période de misère et la guerre faisait rage dans le monde sorcier. Vous avez surement dû en parler dans vos cours d'Histoire de la Magie… »

« La révolte des alambiqueurs ? »

« Exact. 'Les alambiqueurs' était une société au départ secrète créée par Alantus Biquemard qui revendiquait l'existence d'une race pure de sorciers et sorcières »

« Les mœurs n'ont pas beaucoup changées de nos jours » informa Harry avec pleins de reproches

« Ils ont donc mis au point cette fécondation qui permettait d'assurer la naissance quasi constante d'enfants de sang purs dans la plus grande discrétion. Les autorités ont mis beaucoup de temps à s'en apercevoir. Surtout que ce fut l'apparition des premières grossesses masculines.

« Le plan consistait à sceller un contrat entre deux familles (pour chaque fécondations). Le fils d'une des familles était désigné comme expéditeur, le fils ou la fille de l'autre comme receveur. L'embryon avait alors tout son temps pour s'installer et une fois le receveur majeur, il pouvait grandir en toute tranquillité sans que personne ne s'en inquiète –le receveur n'ayant pas besoin d'être inscrit dans la liste des hommes et femmes étant mariés. La plupart des familles cachait tout de même le parent pour qu'aucun soupçon ne se crée.

« Puis un jour vint l'erreur du plan. Une incantation ratée et l'embryon commençait à se développer alors que le receveur n'était pas majeur. Cette histoire à fait scandale et toute l'association a été démantelée par les autorités du magenmagot. Bien sûr des minorités ont encore essayé de reconstruire la vile société des alambiqueurs mais sans succès. »

« Et vous pensez que ça a pu arriver à Harry ? »

Le dit Harry semblait complètement perdu, les yeux vitreux.

« Mr Potter. Une telle fécondation aurait beaucoup de mal à se faire, surtout dans les conditions que nous vous connaissons. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu cette nuit là, il est peu probable qu'il ait songé à exercer l'incantation durant les minutes de son effondrement. Et encore, s'il y avait songé, je doute fort qu'il y soit parvenu. »

« Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait ? » demanda avec ironie Drago, tentant d'être rassurant.

« Oh... détrompez-vous Mr Malfoy. S'aurait été une excellente stratégie. Même son corps mort, il assurait une descendance aux Jedusor. Et quel héritier ! »

« Professeur, vous n'aidez pas du tout là »

Drago attrapa la main d'Harry la plus proche et se leva, emmenant le brun à sa suite.

« Merci et au revoir»

* * *

><p><strong>Quelle imagination :P Je ne sais pas où est-ce que je vais chercher tout ça x) J'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué et que j'ai réussi à être assez claire ^^ <strong>

* vous savez ce petit animal aux grands yeux globuleux ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! »<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous pour vos charmantes reviews ! :D Elles me vont à chaque fois droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. <strong>

**CHAPITRE 15 :**

Hermione était de mauvaise humeur. Mais alors de très mauvaise humeur. Savoir que Snape connaissait cette partie de l'histoire et pas elle, la rendait folle.

« Du calme Granger. Y a pas mort d'homme. »

Pour toute réponse, Drago reçu un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme.

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi on a rien trouvé concernant cette infamie dans les livres. »

Les trois garçons regardaient la jeune Gryffondor tourner en rond devant eux. Chose qu'elle faisait souvent ces temps-ci.

« Soyons sérieux cinq minutes. On ne trouve pas tout dans les livres ! »

Deuxième regard noir en direction du blond.

« Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous en a pas parlé ? »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent comme des poissons hors de l'eau.

« Voila encore une preuve que le vieux fou n'est peut-être pas toujours LA meilleure aide possible »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le regard émeraude d'Harry qui envoya des éclairs.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? » demanda le blond, un air innocent collé sur le visage.

« Je dois avouer que sur ce coup là, le bâtard graisseux nous a fait avancer » accorda Ron en acquiesçant faiblement de la tête.

« A part connaitre cette histoire, ça ne nous en dis pas plus sur le pourquoi du comment de mon état ! » se rebiffa Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« On sait déjà que l'hypothèse 'Voldemort' est envisageable »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Ron ?! » s'offusqua Hermione en regardant le rouquin avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? Ca fait des semaines qu'on se prend la tête avec ça. Au moins on sait que c'est possible » déclara-t-il en s'époussetant le pantalon après s'être relevé.

Hermione et Drago lancèrent des regards inquiets en direction d'Harry qui semblait parti très loin dans ses pensées.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, toute cette histoire est très étrange » conclut Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le canapé entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Non sans blague » rétorqua Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Un silence s'installa entre les quatre adolescents.

« Ouch ! »

Ron, Hermione et Drago tournèrent à l'unisson leur regard sur Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda le rouquin comme si son ami était devenu fou.

« Ça vient de mon ventre ! » déclara Harry en portant les mains autour de son ventre proéminent.

« C'est le bébé ? Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Drago en posant aussi les siennes par-dessus.

Hermione sourit doucement en s'installant près des deux jeunes hommes.

« Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Il commence à bouger » expliqua la brune en fixant les deux paires de mains posées sur le ventre de son ami.

« Oh la la ! Fred et George disent que Ginny avait faillit faire un trou dans le ventre de ma mère tellement ses coups de pieds étaient puissants »

Drago et Harry regardèrent Ron avec des yeux exorbités.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire ces bêtises ! Ron, cesse de leur faire peur veux-tu ? »

« Quoi ? Alors ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ron ! On parle de Fred et George là. Tes frères. » Comme si ce simple fait pouvait tout expliquer.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. La plupart des femmes disent que c'est ce qu'elles préfèrent dans la grossesse. »

« Oui mais Harry n'est pas une femme » se cru bon d'ajouter Drago. Hermione lui lança un nouveau regard noir, ce qui le fit taire.

Les quatre amis –si l'on pouvait les qualifier ainsi- restèrent quelques minutes à appréhender le prochain mouvement du bébé.

« Bon … et comment est-ce qu'on va s'y prendre maintenant ? » demanda Ron.

« Bonne question » murmura Hermione en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés. « Je ne vois pas qui pourrait nous aider plus à partir de maintenant… »

« J'ai peut-être une idée… mais elle ne va pas te plaire Hermione » déclara Harry sous le coup d'une illumination.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux en scrutant le brun tandis que Ron s'éloignait discrètement d'elle, histoire d'éviter un quelconque coup de sa part.

« Je pensais à … peut-être… »

« Bon accouche » le pressa Drago.

« C'était censé être drôle ? » demanda Harry avec un air blasé collé sur le visage.

« Et bien… oui…c'était censé… »

Le blond se renfrogna mais tandis tout de même l'oreille.

« Trelawney »

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe.

« Tu plaisante j'espère Harry » s'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

« Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Tu sais parfaitement que la plupart de ses prophéties s'avèrent être vraies » la raisonna Harry en se levant à son tour, plus difficilement, grâce à l'aide du blond.

« Harry on sait tous qu'elle est folle. Et comme tu viens de le dire, la PLUPART de ses prophéties sont vraies. »

« La mienne l'est en tout cas »

Cette remarque eut pour conséquence d'installer le silence immédiatement dans la pièce.

« Alors si elle peut être l'une de nos dernière aides possibles… je prend » annonça-t-il en soutenant le regard chocolat de son amie.

Celle-ci finit par acquiescer doucement à contrecœur.

* * *

><p>« Aaaaaah … quand je pense que Drago côtoie des gens comme lui… ça me fend le cœur »<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux le bouledogue ? » grogna presque Ron en direction de Pansy Parkinson qui venait d'apparaitre au détour d'un couloir, entourée de Crabe et Goyle, alors que le trio de Gryffondor descendait dans l'intention de se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole le bouseux consanguin. » Elle le toisa avec dégout tandis que les deux abrutis riaient grassement derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson ? » soupira Harry en serrant les dents.

« Simplement mettre les pendules à l'heure. Drago s'est peut-être fait avoir mais moi non. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que ce que l'on croit. »

« Est-ce que tu insulterais Malfoy ? » demanda Hermione avec prétention.

« La ferme ! Sale sang de bourbe ! »

Harry attrapa Ron par le manche de son gilet.

« Toujours est-il que je connais quelqu'un qui est, ou sera, très intéressé par cette situation » continua la Serpentard en ignorant le rouquin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Harry fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle gloussait stupidement.

« Tu auras certainement ta réponse bientôt » Elle sourit dangereusement avant de s'éclipser en compagnie de ses deux admirateurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par là ? » demanda Ron.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille » annonça sombrement Hermione.

* * *

><p>« Professeur ! »<p>

Dumbledore releva la tête et ses yeux malicieux rencontrèrent le trio qui venait de débouler dans son bureau.

« Nous devons parler au professeur Trelawney. C'est important. »

Le regard de Dumbledore sembla s'assombrir tristement. Il approcha une main de Fumseck et le caressa doucement.

« Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que cela ne sera malheureusement pas possible dans l'immédiat. »

Les trois amis se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

« Le professeur Trelawney a disparu. »

« Comment ?! » Harry s'approcha du vieux sorcier fébrilement. « Disparue ? »

« Nous ne voulons pas inquiéter les élèves mais… je suis persuadé que Voldemort est derrière tout ça. »

Ron couina et Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Professeur »

« Je crains fort qu'il ne prépare quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose ne présage rien de bon. »

« Il prépare quelque chose ? »

« Mes enfants, il va falloir être vigilant dès à présent. Poudlard risque d'être bientôt submergé par les forces des ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong>3 mois plus tard<strong>

« C'est calme. Beaucoup trop. »

Ron était accoudé à l'une des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie et observait les alentours du château.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête Weasley »

Ron adressa un rictus à Drago qui lui rendit un sourire mauvais.

« Arrêtez tous les deux » ordonna une voix fatiguée.

Hermione regarda Harry qui était affalé contre le blond qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Harry … s'il attaque Poudlard pendant que tu es dans cet état là… »

« Je sais Hermione. Merci de me rappeler que ma présence est plus qu'inutile depuis plusieurs jours. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que »

« Granger tais-toi » Hermione s'apprêta à renvoyer une réplique acerbe à Drago mais se tût en avisant Harry qui réprimait une douleur.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser »

« Ça va faire un mois que tu nous dis ça » répliqua Ron en s'approchant d'eux.

« Peut-être parce que ça fais un mois que j'ai l'impression que le moindre de mes mouvements peut faire éclater mon ventre et déverser sur mon passage tout ce qui s'en suit » gronda le brun à l'attention de son ami.

Il soupira alors qu'une nouvelle salve de douleur le parcourait.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de merveilleux dans la grossesse » bouda-t-il tout de même dans le but d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Les femmes seraient-elle masochistes ? »

Drago rit doucement contre lui, ce qui l'apaisa quelque peu.

« Les femmes sont tout simplement moins douillettes que vous. »

« Peuh ! Alors pourquoi dit-on que l'homme est le protecteur de la famille ? »

« Ne soit pas si naïf Ron. C'est simplement pour vous faire croire que vous êtes importants. » Hermione lui sourit innocemment alors que Drago et Harry s'amusaient de la teinte écarlate que prenaient les oreilles du rouquin.

Un vent froid commençait à se lever et ils pouvaient voir de gros nuages noirs arriver rapidement.

« Génial, et en plus il va nous pleuvoir sur la tête » rouspéta Harry en portant les mains à son ventre qui se faisait douloureux.

Ron se leva et retourna à son poste initial.

« Je ne sais pas vous mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder… » murmura Hermione.

Drago et Harry comprirent de quoi elle voulait parler et acquiescèrent en silence.

« Ces trois derniers mois ont été les plus horribles je crois » soupira Harry.

« Hmm… on en sait pas plus » confirma Drago en posant ses mains sur celles d'Harry qui se crispa sous un nouveau pic de douleur.

« Est-ce que tu peux le supporter encore Harry ? » s'inquiéta Hermione. « J'ai l'impression que tu as de plus en plus mal »

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse mais Harry s'accrocha fermement aux mains de Drago.

« Les gars…. »

Ils levèrent les yeux vers Ron, plus pâle que jamais.

« Je crois qu'on a un problème » déclara-t-il en désignant la fenêtre.

« Moi aussi » gémit Harry alors qu'une douleur encore plus vive se faisait sentir.

* * *

><p><strong>Poupoupouh ! Les choses sérieuses commencent sérieusement à pointer le bout de leur nez ! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! »<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois très touchantes Ü ! <strong>

**CHAPITRE 16 :**

Drago contemplait la scène, complètement dépassé par les événements. D'un côté, tous les habitants de Poudlard couraient dans tout les sens. Les professeurs donnaient des recommandations : les plus jeunes se regroupaient pour être placés à l'abri, les plus âgés pouvaient rester pour défendre le château. Les membres du personnel étaient réquisitionnés afin de placer leur savoir et leurs compétences au service de l'école.

De l'autre, Pomfresh s'affairait autour d'Harry, lui-même totalement absorbé par la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant même. Hermione, comme à son habitude, tentait de donner des conseils à son ami, ce qui ne faisait qu'énerver le brun. Ron, au bout du lit provisoirement installé pour la situation, regardait d'un œil vide ce qui se passait sous son nez.

« Harry il faut que tu essaie de respirer calmement. Vous avez sûrement du vous renseigner, avec Drago, – elle lança un regard en direction du blond- sur le déroulement de la naissance. »

Le regard que les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent exaspéra la sorcière.

« Vous voulez dire qu'en 8 mois, vous n'avez jamais songé à vous intéresser à la chose ? »

Elle soupira face à leur négation.

« Il faut dire Hermione, que beaucoup de chose se sont tramés pendant la grossesse. Alors excuse-moi si je n'ai pas vraiment pensé aux livres ! » s'exclama Harry dans un grognement sonore.

Hermione l'observa, hébétée.

« Parfait. Alors explique-moi comment est-ce que tu penses que tu vas mettre au monde cet enfant. » Elle croisa les bras et le jugea du regard.

« C'est pas comme n'importe qui ? » demanda fébrilement Drago en s'approchant.

« Harry n'est pas une femme, si je reprends tes propres mots. »

Sous les regards affolés des trois garçons, Pomfresh arriva échevelée.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pratique une césarienne à Poudlard ! » Elle se permit même de rire et Drago s'empêcha de lui envoyer un magnifique Doloris bien senti.

Dehors, quelqu'un cria, ce qui eu pour effet de finir de refroidir l'ambiance.

« Dépêchez-vous, qu'on en finisse. » la supplia Harry en s'agrippant à un drap posé maladroitement sous son corps.

« Bien. » Elle sorti sa baguette « La potion antidouleur fait-elle effet Mr Potter ? »

Il acquiesça sobrement. Hermione et Drago s'assurèrent que les draps tendus en guise de paravent étaient bien refermés et Pomfresh débuta l'incision.

Le hurlement d'Harry créa une sorte de paralysie générale dans l'ensemble du rez-de-chaussée du château. Un frisson parcouru Drago, et Ron -qui s'était retourné- manqua de tourner de l'œil. Seules Hermione et Pomfresh restaient professionnelles. La jeune femme s'était attribué le soin de tamponner une serviette humide sur le visage de son ami, à présent pâle comme un linge.

« Pourquoi est-ce que la potion ne fait pas effet ?! » cria Drago pour qu'on l'entende, tout en agrippant les jambes de son petit-ami afin qu'il ne bouge pas de trop.

« Elle fait effet Drago. Seulement, toutes les douleurs ne sont pas les mêmes. L'incision est profonde, il faut atteindre la poche du bébé. » Le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui tombe leur parvint et ils se tournèrent d'une seule personne en direction de Ron qui n'était plus visible.

Pomfresh haussa les épaules. « Je m'occuperait de lui ensuite. De toute façon, il ne peut plus aller bien loin »

Les yeux d'Harry étaient hagards, comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien percevoir. Drago, lui, se refusait à regarder l'origine de sa douleur, de peur de rejoindre Ron dans son sommeil.

Une violente secousse fit trembler les murs de Poudlard et ils entendirent une vitre, non loin d'eux, se briser. Les ordres, autour de leur abri de fortune, fusaient.

« N'y allez pas ! »

« Retournez avec ceux de votre âge ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Bougez-vous de là ! »

« Dégagez le passage ! »

« Attention ! »

« Miss Teigne ! »

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard confus avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Harry.

« J'y suis presque. » À présent, la sueur de Pomfresh perlait aussi sur son visage sérieux et appliqué.

Le son d'une déchirure puis celui d'une sorte de succion plus tard, ils virent les mains de l'infirmière disparaitre avant de les voir ressortir, tenant fermement quelque chose. Drago ne lâcha pas un instant le petit être des yeux.

Harry sembla reprendre vie alors que Pomfresh déposait l'enfant dans un linge qu'elle remettait à Hermione. Le pan d'un drap s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant pénétrer Snape qui s'empressa de le refermer derrière lui. Il avisa Ron au sol, Harry, Pomfresh et le paquet d'Hermione avant de joindre sa magie à celle de l'infirmière pour faire disparaître toute trace de chirurgie sur le corps du Survivant.

« Il ne faut pas traîner. On ne pourra pas les retenir plus longtemps. »

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Harry n'est pas en état ! » Hermione baissa les yeux sur son presque neveu qui se mit à pleurer fortement.

Le regard de Snape se fit dur.

* * *

><p>« Je vais étriper se fils de »<p>

« Ron ! » Le rouquin pinça les lèvres.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression que depuis le début, ils s'en contre-fiche de ma vie. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que j'extermine Voldemort, et tant pis pour ce qui peut m'arriver ! » Harry donna un coup de pied rageur dans un gravas qui alla se ficher dans le creux d'un buisson.

« Je sais que c'est incompréhensible mais pour le moment, ils veulent protéger le château. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui Harry. » Drago voulait se montrer persuasif et réconfortant mais en vain.

« Non Drago, ça ne s'explique pas ! Je n'ai même pas pu voir mon fils ! »

Ils se turent rapidement car des bruits de pas résonnèrent près d'eux. Les quatre jeunes gens se regroupèrent contre un arbre près à attaquer n'importe quels ennemis.

Un ricanement, plus proche d'un cri de cochon qu'autre chose, se répercuta dans la forêt et bientôt ils virent deux hommes masqués déambuler entre les arbres.

« Le maître n'aurait jamais pu espérer mieux »

Un autre rire gras y répondit. Ni une, ni deux, Harry envoya fuser les sorts et les deux mangemorts se retrouvèrent propulsés contres les arbres.

« Dépêchons ! » ordonna Harry en se ruant sur le chemin emprunté par sbires du Mage Noir.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, parfaitement éclairé par la lune qui s'était éveillée quelques heures seulement plus tôt.

« Trop calme… » susurra Drago.

Soudain, ils furent assaillis de toute part. Les sorts fusèrent. Les quatre étudiants se mirent dos à dos et Ron manqua de justesse un Avada. Harry s'empressa de jeter un Sectumsempra à celui qui l'avait lancé. Drago utilisait quelques sorts de magie noire qui, dans le cas présent ne pouvaient pas le lui être reprochés, tandis qu'Hermione se contentait de sortilèges de protections bien pensés.

Les événements suivants se déroulèrent en une fraction de secondes. Un Doloris atterrit en plein sur Drago qui s'écroula, ce qui détourna l'attention d'Harry. Ron fut envoyé valsé et Hermione le protégea d'un second Avada. Harry eut à peine le temps de voir entre autre Tonks et Remus débarquer avant de se faire assommer violemment.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, se fut la douleur lancinante de son crâne qu'il remarqua d'abord, la lumière vive n'aidant en rien. Il aperçu ensuite les silhouettes d'Hermione et Drago au dessus de son lit.

« Où est Raph ? » demanda la voix enrouée du brun.

Ils se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis désolée Harry… »

« Où est Raph, Hermione ? Où est mon fils ? »

Drago disparu de son champ de vision.

«… Ils l'ont prit Harry » asséna Hermione en ravalant un sanglot.

* * *

><p>« Vous aviez dit qu'il serait en sécurité ! »<p>

« Harry, calme-toi. »

« Vous l'aviez dit ! » Une armoire explosa, faisant soupirer le directeur.

« Oui Harry. Nous te l'avions promis. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas avec moi !? » Cette fois ce fut un miroir qui paya les frais de la colère du jeune homme.

« Harry je sus navré, je faisais confiance au professeur Snape. Il était censé le mettre dans un endroit sûr. »

« Je me fiche de vos excuses ! Rendez-moi Raphaël ! Rendez-moi mon fils ! »

Drago attrapa Harry par les épaules, ce qui empêcha un nouveau meuble de se briser.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire Potter. Ils me sont tombés dessus. »

« Vous étiez censé le protéger. Vous auriez pu. Vous auriez dû. »

Drago passait doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène d'Harry et Hermione tenait l'une de ses mains. Ron lui, toisait son professeur de potions avec haine.

« Harry… nous avions découvert quelque chose mais, nous voulions pas t'en parler avant… un moment. »

Quatre paires d'yeux regardèrent le vieux directeur avec suspicion.

« _L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »_

Harry haussa un sourcil. Dumbledore était bien gentil mais il était déjà au courant.

« Etant espion, le professeur Snape a assisté à beaucoup de réunions au sein des mangemorts. Il s'est avéré que le professeur Trelawney était utilisée pour ses prophéties. »

Sans blague. Hermione réfréna un soupire d'agacement.

« Elle a ajouté une information à cette prophétie »

Harry se redressa sur son siège, suivit par ses amis. Il fronça les sourcils car le directeur, un homme habituellement sûr de lui, semblait mal à l'aise.

« Elle ne t'est plus attribuée Harry »

Son cœur s'arrêta. Les doigts de Drago stoppèrent tout mouvement dans ses cheveux, et la main d'Hermione se resserra sur la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda-t-il fébrilement.

« Il semblerait que le cours des choses se soit modifié. »

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? » demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

« En faite, ce n'est pas exactement la prophétie qui a été modifiée mais notre interprétation de celle-ci. »

« Et ? »

« Harry… lorsque la prophétie à été annoncée, nous n'avions pas connaissance de l'existence future de Raphaël »

Son cœur s'arracha.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il détiennent mon fils et que c'est lui, la vraie cible de Voldemort ? »

Dumbledore et Snape échangèrent un regard.

« Nous sommes désolés Harry »

* * *

><p><strong>Certaines choses sont passées volontairement sous silence. Vous en saurez beaucoup plus dans les prochains chapitres Ü<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre : La création a toujours besoin du hasard**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Harry x Drago<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Alors qu'Harry vit des journées ordinaires à Poudlard il remarque des changements chez lui. « Hermione je te dis que c'est impossible ! » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » « Mais parce que je suis vierge bordel ! »<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Merci encore à tous pour votre fidélité ! Je vous aime ! <strong>

**CHAPITRE 17 :**

Harry était inconsolable. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il avait été privé de son fils, Raphaël, emmené par les sbires de Voldemort, pour Voldemort. Ils avaient à plusieurs reprises, avec Hermione, Ron et Draco, de savoir où le clan adverse se cachait mais Snape refusait catégoriquement de leur avouer ce qu'il savait. Son argument était que de débarquer sans un plan ne servirait à rien, si tentait qu'ils y parvenaient. Harry ne s'était pas empêché de lui renvoyer en pleine face que rester ici ne lui ramènerait pas son fils et que, si il était resté avec lui, Raphaël n'aurait pas disparu. Après cela, une insulte avait du fuser avant qu'il ne parte se cloitrer dans son dortoir mais il ne se souvenait plus exactement lequel il avait utilisé. Il faut dire, qu'à cet instant précis, il aurait traité Snape de bien tous les noms possibles et imaginables.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain où il était enfermé depuis maintenant presque une heure. Il se résigna à laisser entrer l'aristocratique blond que Draco Malfoy était.

« Je connais déjà ta réponse mais je te pose quand même la question : Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » Il vint s'assoir à côté de lui et passa un bras derrière son dos.

Harry resta silencieux pendant un instant. Profitant de la présence du Serpentard, car même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, rester sans arrêt seul le rendait encore plus hystérique.

« Il me manque… »

L'étreinte de Draco se raffermit.

«Je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Drago, je sais même pas s'il est encore vivant ! »

Harry se laissa enlacer fortement par le blond qui déposa un baiser dans sa crinière noir de jais.

« Harry, je ne sais pas si je suis la personne la plus disposée pour te dire ça, mais, si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je suis sûr que tu le saurais. Vous êtes liés. Tu le sentirais. »

Les mains d'Harry s'accrochèrent d'instinct au pull de Draco et ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes. Chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Le vert et argent finit par éloigner son visage du Lion pour lui sécher les joues.

« Il était couvert de sang quand il né mais… je ne crois pas que ses cheveux étaient foncés. »

Cette annonce eu l'effet d'intéresser Harry au plus au point. Draco cru même voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le blond acquiesça en finissant d'essuyer ce qu'il restait de larmes sur le visage presque blafard, à présent, du Gryffondor.

« Et…tu as vu autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il me ressemble ? »

« Harry, tu sais… tout c'est passé tellement vite. Ils l'ont enveloppé dans un linge et il était loin d'être propre. »

Harry eut l'air plus que déçu, ce qui brisa le cœur de Draco malgré lui.

« Mais je crois qu'il avait un grain de beauté dans la nuque. »

Ce détail sembla redonner vie au brun qui vint se nicher dans les bras du Serpentard.

« Au fait, pourquoi Raphaël ? Tu n'avais parlé à personne du prénom avant la naissance. »

Harry sourît et se caressa le ventre inconsciemment.

« Parce qu'il m'a guéri » (1)

Draco repensa alors la grossesse du brun, qui, sans avoir été une grande partie de plaisir, avait cependant permis à Harry de penser à autre chose, d'aimer encore plus -si c'était possible- quelqu'un.

« HARRY ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter le jeune couple, sur Hermione et Ron, plus essoufflés que jamais.

« On pense savoir où il se trouve. »

* * *

><p>« Harry, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »<p>

« Oh mais la ferme Malfoy tu veux ! Depuis qu'on est parti tu n'arrête pas de brayer qu'on ne devrait pas y aller, que c'est bien trop dangereux. Tu peux retourner dans ton cachot de sale serpent vicieux si tu as trop peur. Nous, on accompagne Harry jusqu'au bout tu entends ! »

« Ron ! Tu veux bien te calmer s'il te plait ? »

« Mais »

« Chut »

Ils se turent.

« J'ai cru entendre quelque chose… mais visiblement il n'y a rien »

« Si je dis ça c'est parce que je parle en connaissance de cause. » Continua Draco après l'intervention du brun. « Vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup ! »

« Draco, je ne vais pas rester assis les bras croisés en attendant qu'il tue mon fils »

« Mais il ne le ferra peut-être pas »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? » demanda Hermione. « S'ils l'ont prit c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est leur cible à présent. »

Le trio des Gryffondors continua son chemin.

« Ecoutez… n'y allez pas. »

Harry fut le premier à se retourner.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance pour cette fois. N'y allez pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches Malfoy ? Ca sent l'entourloupe à plein nez ! »

Ils virent Draco baisser les yeux, comme s'il était honteux de lui-même. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas leur faire face.

« Juste… rentrons »

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry avec incompréhension.

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici tant que tu ne nous auras pas tout dit Draco »

« Je ne peux pas en parler… pas ici »

* * *

><p>Raphaël, de l'hébreu, signifie littéralement : Dieu guérit.<p>

**Très court chapitre, j'en suis consciente ^^. Mais les meilleurs choses dans la vie sont les plus simples non ? :P (Non ne me frappez pas) J'espère vraiment pouvoir écrire plus souvent et surtout POSTER (ou publier comme vous voudrez) plus souvent ! Je vous assure que ça me frustre. Je crois aussi que j'ai un gros problème pour m'exprimer. J'ai toutes les idées mais je n'arrive à trouver le bon moyen pour coucher ça sur papier (enfin…traitement de texte :P). Pardonnez-moi ! **


End file.
